<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokémon: the Dark Circuit by TheBladeBlaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813482">Pokémon: the Dark Circuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBladeBlaster/pseuds/TheBladeBlaster'>TheBladeBlaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CF Pokémon Au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, More character tags will be added as it goes on, Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBladeBlaster/pseuds/TheBladeBlaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season 2 of the Cf Pokémon Au) After the Celebi incident everyone had gone back to their daily lives. That all changes when Leon appears. Our heroes are left confused and disoriented as they come to realize their fight isn’t over yet. They will have to reunite with some new allies to end Team Asteroid once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CF Pokémon Au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Swept Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 Swept Away</p><p>Aichi’s current team<br/>
Level 80 Ahmes (Gallade) psychic/fighting<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Close combat<br/>
Solar blade<br/>
Swords dance<br/>
Future Sight</p><p>Level 79 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Stealth rock<br/>
Crunch<br/>
Stone edge<br/>
Play rough</p><p>Level 77 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Sucker punch<br/>
Blizzard<br/>
Liquidation<br/>
First impression </p><p>Level 78 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Focus blast<br/>
Stone edge<br/>
Meteor mash<br/>
Dragon pulse</p><p>Level 85 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Outrage<br/>
Iron tail<br/>
Dragon dance<br/>
Scale shot</p><p>Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Sacred sword<br/>
King’s shield<br/>
Iron head<br/>
Shadow Claw</p><p>A few days after the rare hunter incident…</p><p>Aichi, the not yet elite ’four’, and the gym leaders were at a meeting. </p><p>“We had tried to get the rare hunter we had captured to speak, however there was an unfortunate and concerning event.”, the man in a suit said.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”, Misaki asked.</p><p>“I will warn you what your about to see is both graphic and disturbing.”, the man replied.</p><p>Misaki then put her hand over Aichi’s eyes who sweat dropped.The man simply motioned them to look at a screen behind them. The expressions ranged from curious to skeptical. Nothing would prepare them for what they were about to see. The screen lit up to show the rare hunter tied up in a chair. Suddenly he started twitching weirdly. Some of them looked rather confused at this. The rare hunter started sweating a blanket of sweat.</p><p>“I-I didn’t t-tell them a-anything master I-I s-swear!”, the rare hunter said seemingly to himself.</p><p>Aichi slightly raised up Misaki’s hand peeking at what they were watching. Suddenly there was a cracking noise and the rare hunter’s limbs started contorting unnaturally. The rare hunter begged more as it continued. Misaki lowered her hand back over Aichi’s eyes as this was going on. There were some surprised gasps in the room and uncomfortable expressions. The rare hunter’s eyes were now whitened out and a strange glowing golden eye-like symbol appeared on his forehead. He stood hanging over with his hands limp to his sides.</p><p>“Greetings Kakusans, I’m impressed you were able to defeat my rare hunters. However I wouldn’t celebrate just yet. Soon, your region will fall and your strongest will become my mind slaves.”, a different voice came from the rare hunter’s voice before he fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.</p><p>“That’s like some ghost Pokémon stuff…”, Kurosawa commented.</p><p>Kishida nodded as he shook like a leaf.</p><p>“What the heck was that? I’m pretty sure the mind control that Ren used was nothing like that.”, Gouki questioned.</p><p>“What do you think about it Aichi?”, Koutei asked, before sweat dropping as he noticed Aichi’s eyes were covered and Misaki had just removed her hand.</p><p>“He’s not a kid you know.”, Kyou said.</p><p>“I could still hear it. It’s strange, the closest thing that I’ve seen to that so far is ghost Pokémon possession. I don’t think that it was any of the others. Though, to be fair I don’t exactly know the extent to our powers.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“Who else could it be?”, Gunji questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know…”, Aichi replied as confused as the others.</p><p>A few days later…</p><p>Aichi stood near route 1. He seemed like he was in his own world currently thinking of the events of just a few days ago. He snapped out of it as he noticed someone in front of him waving his hand in his face. It was Naoki. Aichi blinked realizing he had completely zoned out.</p><p>“Oh sorry, Naoki.”, Aichi apologized as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>“I guess you must be tired after all the training we did today.”, Naoki replied.</p><p>“Yeah...that’s it.”, Aichi replied, not wanting to burden his new friend with what happened at the last league meeting.</p><p>“Hehe! Pretty soon me and Gauntlet will be able to beat even you especially after evolving!”, Naoki said as he raised up his fist passionately.</p><p>His Gible was now a Gabite.</p><p>“Lycanroc? Lycanroc? Lycanroc? Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. (He realizes you’d destroy him right? Especially since he doesn’t even have six Pokémon.)”, Wingal said as Aichi sweat dropped glad that Naoki couldn’t understand Pokémon.</p><p>Gauntlet could though and looked ready to throw down despite being exhausted. </p><p>“Gabite? Gabite! Gabite! Gabite! Gabite! (Is that so? I can absolutely kick your butt!)”, Gauntlet replied hot headedly.</p><p>“What’s with Gauntlet?”, Naoki questioned cluelessly.</p><p>Aichi sweat dropped again as the two Pokémon growled at each other.</p><p>“Wingal be nice.”, Aichi whispered.</p><p>The two Pokémon turned away from each other ‘hmphing”. Naoki looked between the two cluelessly. Aichi chuckled a bit awkwardly.</p><p>Later…</p><p>Aichi was on his way back home when he suddenly felt an intense wind fly past making him stiffen. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt something off. Aichi noticed that it wasn’t actually the wind that was acting on him. The wind was blowing at all yet he felt like a torrent of wind was coming at them. Wingal sniffed cautiously picking up the salty smell of the sea. Aichi focused on trying to figure out what was the cause of this strange occurrence. He turned suddenly jumping as a blond teen had appeared in front of him. He had three ahoges and purple eyes. He had on white suit with purple parts with a red A. The teen was Soryu Leon, 002f. Wingal growled at Leon while both Aichi and Leon’s eyes had rainbow spirals briefly as if resonating with each other.</p><p>The two were silent; the only sound ringing through the air was Wingal’s growling until the sound of thunder suddenly caused Aichi to flinch. He looked up into the sky to see lightning raining down and a sudden massive downpour of rain. The air became rather moist. Even from the distance they were at from the coast the tides were becoming visibly wild. Aichi sweated nervously as he cautiously looked back over to Leon.</p><p>“It seems we finally meet again, 003v. I am 002f.”, Leon introduced.</p><p>“...I am Sendou Aichi not 003v.”, Aichi replied as he gave Leon a serious look.</p><p>“You will always be 003v. You will come to know that soon.”, Leon replied cryptically.</p><p>Aichi tensed at that as Wingal continued to growl at Leon. </p><p>“I refuse! You're another one aren’t you? Another one like me and Ren.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“A Psyqualia user, yes.”, Leon replied.</p><p>“Psyqualia user? That’s what we’re called?”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>“Yes, Psyqualia in some languages means dream. That’s why we are called Psyqualia users. Because we are the ones who will accomplish Team Asteroid’s ultimate dream.”, Leon explained.</p><p>“I won’t help Team Asteroid.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>Leon simply closed his eyes expecting this reaction from what he was told about 003v’s current condition. Leon lifted up his fist into the air much to Aichi’s confusion. </p><p>“Gallade!(Aichi!)”, Ahmes called out, as he ran to Aichi along with Gancelot, Llew, Soul Saver, and Alfred.</p><p>Aichi’s attention turned over to the rest of his Pokémon as they got up to him. There was a loud thunderous crackle as the lighting suddenly intensified. The wind became so wild trees started to get uprooted. Worry entered Aichi’s chest not just for his family and friends, but for everyone in Sanctuary town.</p><p>“Everyone in Sanctuary town has to evacuate!”, Aichi said.</p><p>“That’s covered. When the storm started Takuto told everyone to leave on the tv.”, Alfred replied.</p><p>They minus Leon then turned their attention to loud flapping which got louder by the second. From the sky descended a massive shadowy winged figure with every flap of its wings the storm intensified. The darkness caused from the storm masked its appearance though all they could make out was the general shape of the figure and its glowing red eyes.</p><p>“There’s a legendary Pokémon that is said to create storms with the flap of its wings…”, Aichi trailed off as his eyes widened, very alarmed to see this Pokémon was actually here and likely under the control of Team Asteroid.</p><p>“So, you know of it. However that won’t help you.”, Leon replied with a smirk.</p><p>Aichi sweated nervously and hovered his hand over his mega bracelet. However, before the bracelet could even glow, Aichi suddenly saw...water?! Aichi flinched, caught off guard as a wave of water suddenly crashed against him and he covered Wingal. He struggled confused and disoriented. Aichi tried to reach out to his Pokémon as his vision started to blur.</p><p>“W-what?!”, Aichi thought as his vision started to get dark.</p><p>Aichi tried to activate his Psyqualia, but he couldn’t focus at all. Aichi desperately tried to swim, but the water was too wild, suddenly him careening back. Aichi struggled harder as the air started to leave him. He could even make out water Pokémon struggling within the wild waves.</p><p>“C-crap! I’m drowning! I-I can’t die like this! I have to protect ever…”, Aichi’s thought suddenly cut off.</p><p>Later outside Sanctuary town…</p><p>Shuka put a reassuring hand on Emi’s shoulder as they sat at the evacuation place at Megacolony town. Emi squirmed having a really bad feeling in her chest.</p><p>“Aichi will be alright. You know how strong he is.”, Shuka said.</p><p>“Even still...I have this bad feeling I can’t shake.”, Emi replied.</p><p>Shuka looked over to Shizuka who wasn’t there now. Confused, she looked over to see Shizuka currently being restrained from leaving.</p><p>“We’re very sorry mam, but it’s too dangerous!”, one of the evacuation people said.</p><p>“But, my son’s out there!”, Shizuka replied, near tears.</p><p>In Oracle town…</p><p>Misaki sighed after a long day of battling trainers. She lounged on her coach at her and Shin’s house with Assista Eevee on her lap. Shin was in the kitchen cooking something while Misaki was flipping through the channels. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she picked it up.</p><p>“Hello.”, Misaki said into the phone before her eyes widened and froze at whatever she heard from it.</p><p>“Is something wrong Misaki?”, Shin asked, holding a spatula.</p><p>Misaki sweated nervously with a concerned look. She turned over to Shin.</p><p>“A massive storm hit Sanctuary town! And Aichi’s gone!”, Misaki replied as Shin’s eyes widened.</p><p>Somewhere...</p><p>Kai said down in a chair with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Team Asteroid has been quiet. Too quiet. Just what are they planning?”, Kai thought.</p><p>He walked outside looking out at the water. He had a feeling something big was going on and he didn’t know what.</p><p>“Is something on your mind Kai?”, Kai turned to see someone walking up to him.</p><p>He had very spiky black hair lined with red and blonde bangs. He had purple eyes and was rather short. He wore a blue jacket with a black shirt and blue pants. He wore a strange upside down pyramid shaped necklace on a chain with an eye symbol.</p><p>Kai said nothing simply looking back at the water as the teen? Boy? Came to his side. He sweat dropped as Kai ignored him. He pressed his fingers together trying to think of something to say. He noticed a translucent figure by his side who looked like him, but much taller by his side looking out in the distance.</p><p>Later in Kakusa...</p><p>Though, they didn’t usually hold one today a meeting was held. After all, their champion was missing. Their spirits looked rather low. </p><p>“As you all know our champion Sendou Aichi is now missing. We believe that the sudden storm may have been an attack from Team Asteroid. The government has decided to fortify defenses and create more evacuation areas in case of another attack.”, Takuto informed grimly with Ultra Rare by his side.</p><p>Kourin frowned desperately trying to mask her worry for the blue-haired boy.</p><p>“So, what do we do now?”, Kyou asked.</p><p>There was silence. They didn’t really know how to answer that question. If Aichi was really defeated how much could they really do?</p><p>“We’ve got to find Aichi.”, Misaki said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“That would be a wild Psyduck chase. We have no idea where he is. And we can’t use too much manpower to find him or we’ll be left defenseless.”, a man in a suit said.</p><p>“What if it’s a small team? Like two or three people.”, Misaki asked.</p><p>“That’s fine I guess. But who would we even send?”, the man in a suit replied.</p><p>“I know someone who would like to help.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>Later in Gold Maine city…</p><p>Kamui laughed in triumph over his opponent as Kaiser let out a roar. He now wore a black zipped up jacket with orange bits and an orange symbol. He had on jeans and Poké balls hung from his belt.</p><p>“Anyone want anymore?”, Kamui asked.</p><p>“Wohoo! You're really the best Kamui!” “Kamui the great yo!”, two kids around Kamui’s age cheered one had a green ponytail with yellow and glasses. The other had shorter brown hair and green eyes.</p><p>Kamui looked over as he saw a familiar person walk in. It was Misaki.</p><p>“Hey, Misaki! What’s up? Wanna rematch?”, Kamui asked, before he noticed the serious expression on Misaki’s face.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”, Kamui asked.</p><p>“Yeah. Aichi’s gone and I need your help.”, Misaki said as Kamui gasped in shock.</p><p>The other two with Kamui looked rather nervous at the news that the champion of the region was missing. What would happen to Kakusa now? Would it be taken over like the last time their champion went missing? And just where was Aichi?</p><p>Somewhere? Sometime?</p><p>Aichi coughed up some water.</p><p>“003v! 003v!”, a young Oliver called out.</p><p>“Where am I?”, Aichi? 003v? Thought.</p><p>He was on the ground covered in water. He cracked open his eyes looking over to Oliver trying to wake him up. In the distance was a Empoleon sweating nervously. It looked rather fidgety.</p><p>“Wasn’t I doing something before?”, Aichi? 003v? Thought confusedly.</p><p>He sat up and Oliver put his hand on his shoulders.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you hesitate.”, he looked over as he heard the voice of his father Gin.</p><p>A loud gasp of pain came from the Empoleon. He looked over to see Gin’s Cinderace, Galahad had kicked the water Pokémon hard in the stomach. The Empoleon staggered trying to regain its bearings not expecting the attack coming. The Empoleon raised up its fins shakily in a surrender-like manner. However, Galahad showed no such mercy kicking the Empoleon again hard causing it to fall over. It put its foot on the Empoleon’s chest pinning it to the ground.</p><p>“In battle you need to be merciless. You must put all of your might into crushing your opponent thoroughly. If they beg, dig your foot into them. You’ve got that, son?”, Gin continued as 003v sweated nervously.</p><p>He suddenly felt a pang of fear in his heart at the smile that his father gave. He instantly jumped back up. Gin motioned Galahad who forced the Empoleon back up.</p><p>“Now, this time do it, son. Show no mercy!”, Gin ordered.</p><p>To be continued…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 Stranded</p><p>Aichi’s current team <br/>Level 80 Ahmes (Gallade) psychic/fighting <br/>Moves:<br/>Close combat<br/>Solar blade<br/>Swords dance <br/>Future Sight</p><p>Level 79 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock<br/>Moves:<br/>Stealth rock <br/>Crunch<br/>Stone edge<br/>Play rough</p><p>Level 77 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug<br/>Moves:<br/>Sucker punch<br/>Blizzard<br/>Liquidation <br/>First impression </p><p>Level 78 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel<br/>Moves:<br/>Focus blast<br/>Stone edge <br/>Meteor mash<br/>Dragon pulse</p><p>Level 85 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon<br/>Moves:<br/>Outrage <br/>Iron tail <br/>Dragon dance<br/>Scale shot</p><p>Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel <br/>Moves:<br/>Sacred sword <br/>King’s shield <br/>Iron head <br/>Shadow Claw</p><p>In Galar…</p><p>Gin sat on top of his throne looking rather unimpressed. He tapped his foot against the ground. Leon bowed before him alongside Oliver who glared at him.</p><p>“I don’t see him with you.”, Gin pointed out the obvious.</p><p>“This psychopath thought it was good idea to hit him with a tsunami.”, Oliver said.</p><p>“Ahem...the tsunami was supposed to bring him to Galar, but it seems something intercepted it and changed his destination.”, Leon said, coughing nervously knowing that their master was rather upset.</p><p>“Do you know where he is now?”, Gin asked.</p><p>“From what I was able to detect. It’s likely that he ended in Alola considering the direction he was going in.”, Leon answered, trying to stay composed.</p><p>“Then, the Quatre Knights shall go to Alola to retrieve him.”, Gin replied, making Leon lower his head.</p><p>“I will bring 003v back to us I swear!”, Oliver vowed.</p><p>“Also, I have this. In case he’s not there we have a way to flush out 003v.”, Leon said as he raised up a dark ball.</p><p>Somewhere tropical...</p><p>“Show no mercy…”, Aichi mumbled as he rolled around in his sleep and a small smirk formed on his face.</p><p>The place where he was seemed rather tropical. Palm trees dotted the landscape and there was a beach in the distance. He was under the shade of one of the palm trees. It was rather humid, making Aichi sweat uncomfortably. He felt a searing headache through his skull. He felt something rub up against him. Aichi’s eyes cracked open to see what was rubbing up against him. It was Soul Saver rubbing her head against Aichi worriedly. She had a puppy look in her eyes which brightened when she saw him wake up.</p><p>“Soul Saver…”, Aichi whispered, looking down seeing a makeshift blanket made out of leaves over him being held together by something.</p><p>He looked over to see Gancelot sitting down, almost like he was on watch duty on the ground and he looked over to Aichi. It was Gancelot’s aura holding the makeshift blanket together.</p><p>“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! (You're finally awake mommy!)”, Soul Saver cheered, hugging him tightly.</p><p>Aichi accepted the hug sweated dropping. He was still extremely confused as to what was going on. He started to try and get up after being released from Soul Saver‘s hug. He suddenly froze when he realized…</p><p>“Luca-Lu...lu...Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (Wait-oh...Uh...you're naked I was about to warn you. Though, it looks like you’ve already realized that.)”, Gancelot said.</p><p>“I-I’m naked!?”, Aichi questioned as he blushed embarrassedly, holding up the makeshift blanket almost like a censor bar over himself.</p><p>“Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus.Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus.Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus.Haxorus. Haxorus. (I don’t get why humans get so flustered about being naked. I’m naked all the time and I don’t get all red.)”, Soul Saver said cluelessly.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario...Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (Your clothes are drying up there. They were soaking wet after well...we got hit by a wave.)”, Gancelot informed as he pointed up.</p><p>His clothes were hanging from a makeshift rope made from vines.</p><p>“Are they dry yet?”, Aichi asked, stills feeling rather flustered.</p><p>Gancelot got up feeling the clothes to see if they were dry yet.</p><p>“Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (Yeah. They feel kinda hot though. I think we may have underestimated how hot this place is.)”, Gancelot replied.</p><p>Aichi instantly grabbed his clothes, getting what Gancelot said. His clothes were kinda hot like when you left a cold drink in a car in hot weather. Aichi simply put on his red turtleneck and jeans. He tied his white shirt around his waist because it was way too hot to wear. He rolled up his jeans and the sleeves of his turtleneck to alleviate some more heat.</p><p>“Haxorus? Haxorus? Haxorus?Haxorus? Haxorus? Haxorus? Haxorus? (If your clothes are making you too hot why are you wearing them?)”, Soul Saver asked cluelessly.</p><p>“B-because! Humans are expected to wear clothes. And it’s illegal to walk around naked.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus.Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus.( I haven’t seen any humans around here besides you.)”, Soul Saver replied.</p><p>“Still I shouldn’t be naked!”, Aichi replied, blushing nervously.</p><p>“Haxorus. Haxorus. (Humans are weird.)”, Soul Saver commented.</p><p>“A-anyway where’s the others? Where...are we exactly?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (The others are out looking for people and food. As to where we are from what I’ve heard from the local Pokémon, Alola.)”, Gancelot answered.</p><p>“Alola?...Alola!!!”, Aichi replied, blinking, realizing something before freaking out.</p><p>“Haxorus? Haxorus? Haxorus? Haxorus? Haxorus. Haxorus. (What’s wrong with this place? It’s really warm and sunny.)”, Soul Saver asked.</p><p>“Well...first of all it's really far from Kakusa. Second…”, Aichi trailed off as he looked around.</p><p>“I thought this place had become inhospitable after Team Asteroid...they used it as an example to the other regions when they started their plan to take over the world. They shot a bomb here, some sort of special bomb that released radiation that killed all the humans here, but not the Pokémon.”, Aichi explained.</p><p>“Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. (Sure humans are weird, but shooting a weird bomb like that to kill them is just mean.)”, Soul Saver replied in a sad tone.</p><p>“Yeah, really mean. Considering that umm...how am I still alive?”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (I don’t sense any radiation. It must have been cleared.)”, Gancelot replied.</p><p>“That’s a relief. People have been too scared to come back here to check to see if it was gone...it’s really sad. This region used to be a very popular place to vacation. It brought a lot of joy to people.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>Gancelot looked down like he wanted to say something.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“Lucario…Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (It’s Ahmes he...he isn’t here with us. He wasn’t here when we woke up I mean. I can’t sense him anywhere nearby.)”, Gancelot answered a bit nervous.</p><p>Aichi froze as he heard the news. His eyes widened and Gancelot became increasingly nervous as felt Aichi’s aura change. Soul Saver flinched feeling the same strong emotions through the link. The restraint braces on Aichi’s arms glowed brightly in response now very visible due to rolled up sleeves. A massive negative aura of anger emitted from him. He shook trying to get a hold of his emotions as a dark blue aura leaked out of him. He hugged himself as if trying to contain something within himself. </p><p>“Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! (It’s going to be alright, Aichi! I’m sure we can find him! He might be somewhere else in the region! I'm sure he’s okay!)”, Gancelot assured.</p><p>Aichi sweated nervously nodding as the dark aura started to recede into himself.</p><p>“I-I’ve just got to be calm...I can’t let myself freak out like this. I’ll just cause more trouble if I do that.”, Aichi told himself.</p><p>Aichi took deep breaths trying to calm down his own anger and worry.</p><p>“It was because I was so weak this happened. I should have had my guard up against 002f! I should have…”, Aichi thought.</p><p>“Show no mercy.”, Aichi heard the voice of his father ring throughout his mind.</p><p>Aichi grabbed his head and shook his it trying to clear the thought out of his mind. His heart banged loudly against his chest. </p><p>“N-no! I shouldn’t be listening to him! I’m not 003v! I’m Sendou Aichi!”, Aichi thought.</p><p>“Haxorus? Haxorus? (Are you okay mommy?)”, Soul Saver asked worriedly.</p><p>Aichi lowered his arm looking between Soul Saver and Gancelot.</p><p>“Yeah…”, Aichi replied.</p><p>In Kakusa…</p><p>“So, this is the team to recover the champion?”, Kyou questioned.</p><p>By Misaki’s side was Kamui and Miwa.</p><p>“Well, to be fair she did say it was supposed to be a small team.”, Kazumi replied.</p><p>“You can count on us to find bro!”, Kamui said as he pointed at himself.</p><p>“Well Emi and her little friend wanted to help, but Misaki refused.”, Miwa said, before Misaki stepped on his foot.</p><p>Miwa cringed in pain, grabbed his foot and hopped on one leg.</p><p>“Aichi wouldn’t want her to get involved and she has only one Pokémon.”, Misaki explained.</p><p>“One mythical Pokémon.”, Miwa replied, before Misaki stepped on his foot again.</p><p>“Mythical?”, Mamoru questioned.</p><p>“Celebi.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>“You know that flying grass not fairy fairy.”, Gouki said.</p><p>“Not fairy fairy. So, like how Charizard looks like a dragon type and should be, but isn’t?”, Mamoru asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just like Charizard basically.”, Gouki replied.</p><p>“That’s not important anyway. What’s important is that we’re going to find Aichi.”, Misaki said.</p><p>Kourin fidgeted but said nothing. Suiko and Rekka had knowing looks at Kourin.</p><p>“Do you want to help them out, Kourin?”, Suiko asked, before Kourin looked away.</p><p>“It’s fine if you come along. If you're not busy with your idol duties.”, Misaki said.</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve helped out bro lots of times!”, Kamui added.</p><p>“I never said anything…”, Kourin mumbled, still looking away.</p><p>“That’s because we all know you love him.”, Rekka whispered smugly.</p><p>This caused Kourin to blush embarrassingly and Takuto chuckled.</p><p>“Why not go along with them Kourin?”, Takuto joined with a knowing smile and Kourin looked mortified.</p><p>The others sweat dropped at Kourin’s reaction.</p><p>“You are so tsundere, girl.”, Rekka whispered.</p><p>“F-fine! If you want me to come so badly sure!”, Kourin replied.</p><p>“...Uh good I guess.”, Misaki replied awkwardly, sweat dropping.</p><p>In Alola…</p><p>Wingal flinched in pain when he tried to run away from a Beware coming his way. Llew scooped him up running with him under his arm. Llew turned his head back at the Beware shooting water at it. The Beware fell over slipping as it became covered in water.</p><p>The area around them had some buildings that looked like they were being slowly eroded away and reclaimed by nature.</p><p>“L-lycanroc. (S-sorry.)”, Wingal apologized.</p><p>“Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod.Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. (It’s fine. You were really hurt from the tsunami. You are weak to water after all.)”, Llew replied.</p><p>“Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc.Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. (I just wanted to do something useful. Though it looks like I’m more of a burden in my condition.)”, Wingal replied, looking down.</p><p>“Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod.Golisopod. Golisopod! Golisopod! Golisopod! (I don’t think you're weak. You beat a freaking legendary for Peet’s sake!)”, Llew replied.</p><p>Alfred suddenly flew in and they looked to him.</p><p>“I found a castle up ahead. It’s hard to see through all the greenery but it’s there and it looks like there’s actually people there.”, Alfred said.</p><p>Wingal and Llew perked up at the news.</p><p>“Golisopod.Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. (See this wasn’t for nothing. Now we have good news for Aichi when he wakes up.)”, Llew said.</p><p>“Lycanroc. (Yeah I guess so.)”, Wingal replied.</p><p>A camera that looked newer than everything else caught the Pokémon on it’s feed. It seemed to be relaying this back to somebody.</p><p>On a screen a shadowed figure sat in a chair. The decor around him looked rather lavish. He held a wine glass in his hand and took a small sip. Another screen showed the feed of a drone flying bits away from Aichi, Gancelot, and Soul Saver.</p><p>“To think such an interesting thing just washed up on my doorstep.”, the figure said.</p><p>With Aichi…</p><p>He shook off his little episode, and focused on finding some way to find Ahmes and a way home.</p><p>“Alright, can you lead me to the others Gancelot?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>Gancelot nodded, gesturing to Aichi and Soul Saver to follow him. Gancelot suddenly stopped as a palm tree just swung at them. They hastily ducked before the ‘tree’ shot out blue dragonic energy. Gancelot punched at the ‘tree’. This caused it to shake and growl?</p><p>“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! (That’s no tree that’s a Pokémon!)”, Soul Saver gasped.</p><p>“Alolan Eggsecutor. Soul Saver use scale shot. Gancelot use dragon pulse.”, Aichi ordered.</p><p>Gancelot put his hands together charging a blue wave which he shot at the Eggsecutor. Soul Saver shot scales at the Eggsecutor. It howled in pain as the combined attack easily overwhelmed it. It fell on a Mimikyu which was scurrying somewhere else. It got rather mad from this glaring at them.</p><p>“Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! (There’s more assailants incoming!)”, Gancelot warned.</p><p>A beware had popped out and ran towards them like a mad Pokémon. The wind blew sand towards them. They jumped and gawked as the sand swept from the beach came alive to become a massive Pallosand. The Pallosand sent out sand grabbing up any living thing it could and sucking the life force out of them. A few Pokémon got swept up into it.</p><p>“Haxorus. Haxorus. (Worst vacation spot ever.)”, Soul Saver commented.</p><p>“Why is everything in this place trying to kill us?!”, Aichi questioned, sweat dropping.</p><p>Gancelot touched the ground looking around for any more enemies. Soul Saver roared as she prepared to throw down with the Beware. Aichi looked around nervously with his hands behind his back. He was cautious about releasing his Psyqualia especially after his little episode before.</p><p>To be continued…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 New Allies</p><p>Aichi’s current team<br/>
Level 79 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Stealth rock<br/>
Crunch<br/>
Stone edge<br/>
Play rough</p><p>Level 77 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Sucker punch<br/>
Blizzard<br/>
Liquidation<br/>
First impression </p><p>Level 78 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Focus blast<br/>
Stone edge<br/>
Meteor mash<br/>
Dragon pulse</p><p>Level 85 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Outrage<br/>
Iron tail<br/>
Dragon dance<br/>
Scale shot</p><p>Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Sacred sword<br/>
King’s shield<br/>
Iron head<br/>
Shadow Claw</p><p>“We are sending you over to Kanto. There’s strong trainers there that can help you find Aichi.”, Takuto said.</p><p>In Kanto…</p><p>Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, and Kourin had just come upon the coast of Kanto.</p><p>“So, this is the Kanto region. Hopefully, these guys will be worth coming all the way out here.”, Kamui commented.</p><p>“I don’t think they would send us here for nothing.”, Miwa replied.</p><p>The dock looked heavily guarded which made them feel a bit nervous. Countless Pokémon and military trainers lined the edge. They could also see several powerful water type Pokémon circling the waters. The flag on their ship was Kakusa’s: Their flag was green with Arceus’s golden ring on it with gold circular streaks along the ring. Kamui and Miwa had some trouble hiding the nervousness they felt. They were entering in through Pallet town, which was where the trainers they were waiting for resided. Their ship stopped before the dock. Misaki was in front, keeping the coolest expression she could. One of the people sent with them on the ship put the plank down so they could cross. One of the government agents came by and showed an ID confirming that they are from Kakusa which one of the guards looked at before nodding. The guards cleared a path for them. One by one they stepped onto Kanto. They were mostly quiet as the agent led them along.</p><p>They entered the once small town of Pallet town which has seen quite a bit of growth in the last few years. They were not sure exactly which building they would be led to. But, they certainly didn’t expect it to be a small game shop.</p><p>In Alola…</p><p>They had defeated some of the many bloodthirsty Pokémon who had attacked them and Gancelot gave Aichi back their Poké balls. They then had met back up with Alfred, Wingal, and Llew.</p><p>“Wingal what are you doing out like this? You look very hurt.”, Aichi said, before he scooped up Wingal protectively in his arms.</p><p>“Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc.(Sorry about that, I just wanted to help out. I don’t want to be a burden. )”, Wingal apologized, looking down seeing how worried he made his trainer.</p><p>Aichi looked surprised at this and Soul Saver tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>“You’re not a burden! What made you think that?!”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>“Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. (See I’m not the only one, Wingal.)”, Llew said.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (None of us thinks you're a burden, Wingal. You're an important member of the party.)”, Gancelot assured.</p><p>“Haxorus! (Yeah definitely!)”, Soul Saver agreed and Alfred nodded in agreement.</p><p>Aichi looked down at Wingal and gave him a warm smile. Wingal just blushed lightly and buried himself in Aichi’s arms.</p><p>“The castle is that way.”, Alfred said as ‘pointed’ with his cloth-like arms.</p><p>They all started towards that direction. Little did they know Team Asteroid’s elite squad was coming to Alola and that they were being watched.</p><p>In Kanto…</p><p>A short old man with spiky silver hair came up to Kai and the boy with the necklace.</p><p>“Some people have come to see you, Yugi.”, the old man said.</p><p>The boy with the necklace now known as Yugi turned to see Misaki, Kamui, Kourin, and Miwa. Their eyes widened in shock seeing Kai and Miwa gasped.</p><p>“Hey, Kai it’s you! Long time no see!”, Miwa greeted.</p><p>Kai looked over to them a bit surprised, but he didn’t show it.</p><p>“What’s he doing here?”, Kamui questioned.</p><p>“You guys know Kai?”, Yugi questioned, pointing towards Kai.</p><p>“Yes, and you must be Mutou Yugi right?”, Misaki replied.</p><p>“Ah! Yes! That’s me. Who are you guys exactly?”, Yugi replied in a sheepish manner reminding them of Aichi.</p><p>“I am Tokura Misaki. I am the psychic type gym leader of the Kakusa region.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>“I’m the whirlwind fighter with 8 gym badges! The great Katsuragi Kamui!”, Kamui introduced himself boastfully puffing out his chest.</p><p>That made Yugi sweat drop a bit.</p><p>“He’s just like Jonouchi”, Yugi thought.</p><p>“I’m Taishi Miwa. Nice to meet you.”, Miwa introduced.</p><p>“Kourin.”, Kourin introduced simply.</p><p>“The Kakusa region…”, Yugi trailed off, the region wasn’t super well known though he’s felt like he’s heard of it before.</p><p>“Weren’t they the one with that Christmas thing?”, the ghost? Translucent person? Questioned next to him.</p><p>The others didn’t react to this at all as if they couldn’t see or hear the mysterious specter.</p><p>“Oh, yeah that was Kakusa wasn’t it?”, Yugi gasped in realization.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Christmas Eve </p><p>Yugi was carrying around boxes in his grandpa’s game shop. A blond teen with brown eyes wearing a jean jacket, a white shirt , and jeans was laying on his coach flipping through channels. His name was Katsuya Jonouchi. Sitting in one of the other chairs was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes he had on a black jacket, a white shirt, and jeans. His name was Hiroto Honda. In another chair was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes she wore a light pink dress shirt with a pink choker and jeans. Her name was Mazaki Anzu.</p><p>“You need help with that Yugi?”, Anzul asked.</p><p>The screen on the tv turned to a certain Christmas broadcast.</p><p>A massive parade went through the Kakusa region. The floats were big and boisterous with massive Santa, Reindeer, and other Christmas blow ups. Golden bells rang and on one of the platforms Ultra Rare performed. Many citizens came out to watch the parade come by. Aichi was a part of the parade dressed as Santa Claus. Soul Saver and Wingal had reindeer costumes. Ahmes, Gancelot, Llew, and Alfred had elf costumes. The media’s cameramen all focused their attention on the boy and Ultra Rare.</p><p>“For those of you who don’t know this is our newest champion, Sendou Aichi! He became our champion and hero after defeating Suzugamori Ren and driving away Team Asteroid!”, a reporter on the tv said.</p><p>Yugi gasped in shock, turning his attention to the tv along with the others.</p><p>“W-what somebody actually beat one of those guys?!”, Jonouchi gasped in shock, sitting up.</p><p>“That can’t be true.”, Honda commented.</p><p>Anzu quickly got out her phone.</p><p>“It’s real!”, Anzu gasped, showing them her phone.</p><p>It was an article from the Kakusa region a few months ago. It told about how Suzugamori Ren became champion of the region and how Team Asteroid started to take over. Yugi walked over reading the article shocked. They hadn’t heard of the take over here because sadly many news outlets didn’t see Team Asteroid taking over or attacking other regions as big news anymore. It had very sadly become the norm.</p><p>“That’s amazing! They were able to completely drive away Team Asteroid like that!”, Yugi gasped in awe.</p><p>“So...what exactly are they doing?”, Jonouchi asked, pointing at the screen.</p><p>Yugi’s grandpa, Mutou Solomon, the old man from before, froze when he looked at the broadcast. Yugi looked over to him with a bit of confusion as he saw tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Is something wrong grandpa?”, Yugi asked a bit concerned, putting the box down.</p><p>“It’s Christmas.”, Solomon replied sounding a bit emotional.</p><p>“Christmas? What’s that?”, Honda asked.</p><p>“It’s a holiday, a certain day of the year where you hold some sort of celebration. We used to celebrate it here every year before the war. You give presents to your loved ones and have something like a party.”, Solomon explained.</p><p>“So, that’s Christmas? It sounds like a nice holiday.”, Yugi replied.</p><p>“I never thought I would see a Christmas celebration again in my lifetime. Like many of the other holidays we used to have it’s no longer celebrated because people are too scared of Team Asteroid attacking during it.”, Solomon continued.</p><p>“Maybe we should stop letting ourselves live in fear and celebrate Christmas. That would be nice wouldn’t it grandpa. We can have a small celebration here.”, Yugi suggested, smiling at his grandpa glad that the broadcast was making him happy.</p><p>“Oh Yugi we couldn’t…”, Solomon replied.</p><p>“Why not? Nobody has to know.”, Jonouchi replied, with a grin.</p><p>Flashback end </p><p>Yugi didn’t exactly know what they wanted with him, but he was thankful for the bit of happiness Kakusa was able to give his grandfather.</p><p>“...anyway. We’re here because we need your help to find our friend Sendou Aichi.”, Misaki explained.</p><p>“Sendou Aichi...he’s the one who defeated Suzugamori Ren, 001q.”, Yugi thought.</p><p>“Aichi’s missing?”, Kai questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s weird a massive tsunami suddenly hit Sanctuary town out of nowhere and he was gone.”, Miwa explained.</p><p>Kai looked down feeling a bit worried. His fists shook. He had a feeling that was no normal tsunami.</p><p>“I don’t know how I could help you. I can battle, but I don’t really have anyway to find someone.”, Yugi replied, looking down.</p><p>The others looked a bit disappointed. </p><p>“You might be able to. You were able to sense 004a right?”, Kai said and they looked at him.</p><p>“Yeah, but that was 004a. I don’t think I could sense a normal person with the puzzle.”, Yugi replied, before Kamui, Miwa, and Kourin suddenly smiled at the last part.</p><p>“Good thing bros no normie then.”, Kamui replied.</p><p>“What?”, Yugi questioned.</p><p>“Remember what I told you and the others Yugi. Sendou Aichi is 003v.”, Kai reminded Yugi who then gasped.</p><p>“That’s right! Okay, I think I might be able to help then. Though, I will warn you I don’t really know how to use this thing.”, Yugi replied as she gestured his necklace much to the others' confusion.</p><p>In Kanto…</p><p>They went back to Solomon’s small game shop and waited while Yugi went to get his friends to help out. He came back into the game shop with Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda. </p><p>“These are my friends. They can offer some extra help if things get dicey while we look for Aichi.”, Yugi said.</p><p>“I’m Katsuya Jonouchi. Nice to meet ya.”, Jonouchi introduced.</p><p>“I am Hiroto Honda. What Jonouchi said.”, Honda introduced waving at them.</p><p>“I am Mazaki Anzu. It’s a honor.”, Anzu introduced politely with a light bow.</p><p>“I am Tokura Misaki. I am the psychic type gym leader of the Kakusa region.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>“I’m the whirlwind fighter with 8 gym badges! The great Katsuragi Kamui!”, Kamui introduced himself boastfully puffing out his chest.</p><p>“I like this kids style.”, Jonouchi commented with a grin as the others with him sweat dropped.</p><p>“Not another Jonouchi…”, Honda grumbled, rubbing his temples.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean Honda?!”, Jonouchi question, putting Honda into a headlock.</p><p>“Does he even need to say it?”, Anzu questioned with a chuckle.</p><p>“I’m Taishi Miwa. Nice to meet you.”, Miwa introduced.</p><p>“Kourin.”, Kourin introduced simply.</p><p>“Okay, now let’s see…”, Yugi said as he sat down and put his hands over his necklace much to the Kakusans' confusion.</p><p>“You sense anything, Yami? Someone like 004a?”, Yugi thought.</p><p>The ghost? Now known as Yami closed his eyes focusing. A golden eye symbol eerily similar to the one that the rare hunter had glowed on his forehead. </p><p>Yami felt a malicious searing heat not too far away which worried him a bit. The aura felt wild and untamed like it would lash out at anyone that crossed it.</p><p>“004a...that’s not him. He’s worryingly close to here, I think he’s in Johto. I don’t know if he’ll attack.”, Yami thought as he focused more.</p><p>Yami then felt an aura that felt like a powerful maelstrom near Galar. It cackled thunderously full of power and pride. It was like an unrelenting tide.</p><p>Then another in some place he wasn’t really familiar with. It seemed very faint like the person was deliberately trying to hide themselves. It was too faint for him to really make out.</p><p>Though, a commonality that he felt in all the auras was a supreme darkness that they all carried on them restricting them like invisible collars. There was one that was different very different. He thinks he’s felt it once when that mysterious blast of energy flashed through the Kanto region purifying the corrupted Pokémon. It carried darkness sure, but everyone did in some capacity. The darkness within him was like the leash-like darkness of the others. However despite that the aura was still full of light and warmth. It shined like the sun giving life to those around it, but still dangerous in its own right. Though, the danger it posed wasn’t exactly intentional. The aura was in…</p><p>Yami froze, actually recognizing where the aura was and raised his eyebrow in surprise.</p><p>“Uhh...why is he just sitting there?”, Kamui questioned.</p><p>“Perhaps he’s like a psychic or something?”, Miwa questioned.</p><p>“Not exactly...but sort of…”, Anzu replied, not sounding sure of what he was herself.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Yami?”, Yugi asked.</p><p> Yami revealed where he believed him to be Yugi told them and he and his friends' eyes widened in shock. The others looked surprised that he was that far, and were a bit worried knowing very well what happened to the Alola region. </p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me…”, Jonouchi grumbled.</p><p>In Alola…</p><p>They had just come upon the massive castle. Aichi was surprised they hadn’t seen it before. Perhaps it was because the overgrowth was just that bad? Near the door were some men with sunglasses and suits. Aichi held Wingal close, keeping his guard up as he cautiously walked up to the castle entrance. The nen were silent looking Aichi down before suddenly moving aside much to their shock.</p><p>“What is this place?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“This is Maximilian Pegasus’s castle.”, one of the men replied.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 The Calm Before the Storm</p><p>Aichi’s current team <br/>Level 79 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock<br/>Moves:<br/>Stealth rock <br/>Crunch<br/>Stone edge<br/>Play rough</p><p>Level 77 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug<br/>Moves:<br/>Sucker punch<br/>Blizzard<br/>Liquidation <br/>First impression </p><p>Level 78 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel<br/>Moves:<br/>Focus blast<br/>Stone edge <br/>Meteor mash<br/>Dragon pulse</p><p>Level 85 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon<br/>Moves:<br/>Outrage <br/>Iron tail <br/>Dragon dance<br/>Scale shot</p><p>Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel <br/>Moves:<br/>Sacred sword <br/>King’s shield <br/>Iron head <br/>Shadow Claw</p><p>In Sanctuary town…</p><p>Some students sat around their desks chatting at Hitsue Middle. The residents of Sanctuary town recently returned. Thankfully there wasn’t much damage to the buildings in the town. Morikawa sat back in his chair with his feet on the desk.</p><p>“I wonder where Sendou is?”, one of the students murmured.</p><p>“Who knows.”, another replied.</p><p>“I heard a rumor that he has powers just like Suzugamori Ren’s.”, another whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard he could also understand Pokémon and did you see when Sendou fought those dynamaxed Pokémon?”, a different student added.</p><p>“What if he’s been in cahoots with him this whole time?”, one of them asked.</p><p>“Hmph. Aren’t the same flies that were buzzing around him not too long ago, telling him how cool he is. Now the second he’s gone their trashing him like this. These guys were just trying to lick his boots to get in his good graces.”, Morikawa thought.</p><p>“Why would he beat him them?”, the other questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know, but Sendou looks an awful lot like Gin Gaillard. What if it’s some big conspiracy?”, one of them replied.</p><p>“Your right! They look almost exactly like except their hair and age!”, a different student replied.</p><p>They all jumped as they suddenly heard the loud slamming of a book against the desk.</p><p>“Ahem!”, Mark called out, to gain his students attention for their class about to start.</p><p>“Before we start I must inform you that Sendou Aichi won’t be with us today. Also, it's not very nice to talk about your classmate behind their backs.”, Mark added.</p><p>“Ah, sorry!”, they hastily apologized as a unit with no sense of individuality.</p><p>(Speaking of Aichi..) In Alola…</p><p>“Maximillion Pegasus?”, Aichi questioned, having no idea who that was.</p><p>“Golisopod! Golisopod! Golisopod! Golisopod! Golisopod! Golisopod! Golisopod! Golisopod! (Don’t worry if these suits try any funny business we’ll just beat them up!)”, Llew assured, cupping his ‘fist’ with his claw.</p><p>“I guess so...why is he letting us in exactly?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“No idea. I’m just following orders.”, the suited man with really pointy hair replied.</p><p>“Alright.”, Aichi nodded, still keeping his guard up as he started to follow one of the suited men in.</p><p>“So, who is Maximilion Pegasus exactly?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“He’s a very wealthy businessman. He’s always had quite the interest in Pokémon battling especially after his trip to Kairos region. He’s held several Pokémon battle tournaments including the private Trainers Kingdom tournament which was held here in Alola. That’s what this castle was originally built for.”, the suited man explained.</p><p>“Kairos huh...Didn’t Pokémon battling originate there?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“Yes, the sport of Pokémon battling as we know it originated from that region many millennia ago.”, the suited man replied.</p><p>They stopped before a door which the suited man opened. Aichi’s Pokémon kept very close to him preparing themselves for any sort of attack. They saw the back of a revolving chair. They could see someone holding a wine glass. With a swift kick the chair spun around and they could fully see the man sitting in it. He had long straight silver hair which covered one of his eyes. His eyes were brown and he wore a flamboyant red suit with red pants and white shoes.</p><p>“Hello, what brings you to the wonderful region of Alola? I am Maximillion Pegasus.”, Pegasus greeted.</p><p>“Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. (I wouldn’t call the locals wonderful.)”, Soul Saver said.</p><p>Aichi’s eyes widened in disbelief and let out a startled gasp at Soul Saver’s sass.</p><p>“Soul Saver! That’s rude!”, Aichi blurted out, briefly forgetting that other people can’t understand Pokémon.</p><p>“Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! (Soul Saver! Wingal and Llew are native to Alola!)”, Gancelot hastily informed him.</p><p>“Hax...Haxorus. (Ooh...sorry guys.)”, Soul Saver apologized.</p><p>“Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. Golisopod. (It’s fine I’ve never been here before anyway and I have to agree a lot of the Pokémon here aren’t nice. Besides, I was born in Kakusa.)”, Llew replied.</p><p>“Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. (Yeah, I don’t care. What Llew said a lot of the mon here are jerks anyway. They try to suck out your life essence or hug you to death or gush out poisonous gases with no regards to others or eject their organs at you. That’s why I left.)”, Wingal added.</p><p>They minus Pegasus and the suited man looked stunned at what Wingal told them. The suited man looked rather confused wondering why Aichi was talking to his Pokémon. Pegasus simply chuckled at this and Aichi looked rather embarrassed.</p><p>“How very amusing. The way you talk to your Pokémon. I met a person once who could really understand them. I wonder if your the same way.”, Pegasus said as Aichi flinched.</p><p>“Who was it?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“I was at a rather fancy party in Johto when I met them. He was a bit younger than you and rather unruly. Way too much arrogance for his own good. For some weird reason he referred to himself as a number though he gave me a second name to make it easier. His other name was Christopher Lo.”, Pegasus answered.</p><p>“Christopher Lo”, Aichi muttered.</p><p>Lo definitely sounded strangely familiar to him like Ren’s name did. He tried to search his memory for that name. Slowly over time pieces of his past in Galar had been returning to him. So far he was mostly remembering the moments he had with Oliver. Perhaps it was triggered back when his mother mentioned him? After all he didn’t remember 002f.</p><p>…</p><p>Aichi struggled a bit before he suddenly had a brief flashback.</p><p>Flashback…</p><p>“I don’t see much of a reason to create another Psyqualia user.”, Gin replied, boredly to someone.</p><p>One of the men had short desaturated pink hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses and a green suit with a red A. He had a name tag that said Jonathan Lo. The other man who was with them was Ryuzu. 003v looked up a bit curious about what they were talking about.</p><p>“Another one. Dad’s right we don’t need another one. I’m all we need.”, 003v thought.</p><p>“Well, Jonathan here has contributed about as much as Katsuki and Triton so why not?”, Ryuzu replied.</p><p>“You say that as if their just rewards. I don’t think we should have too many. If we had a large number a few might get some unsavory ideas.”, Gin replied.</p><p>“I’m not saying we’ll make a bunch. It’s just one more.”, Ryuzu replied as Gin narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not sure...I’ll have to think about it.”, Gin replied.</p><p>Flashback end </p><p>“Jonathan Lo...that’s his father right?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“Oh you know him?”, Pegasus asked.</p><p>“So, they went through with it didn’t they…why! Why! How could he allow another to be made! Doesn’t he believe in me! I can fulfill father’s ambition on my own!”, Aichi thought.</p><p>He felt a weird feeling in his chest that he tried to push down. Part of him felt a bit outraged that they felt the need to make another one after him. Like a wounded pride. It felt like the more he remembered the more 003v’s thoughts and feelings started to blend into his own. Aichi blinked, shaking his head to snap out of it.</p><p>“No! I’m not him! Why does this keep happening? I don’t want to help my father with his twisted ambition!”, Aichi thought.</p><p>“Don’t we though? Can you really resist it when it’s hard coded into your brain?”, Aichi flinched confused, were those his thoughts? Or 003v? He wasn’t sure and it was worrying him.</p><p>Soul Saver, Gancelot, and Alfred looked rather worried. Soul Saver could feel his emotions through the link. Gancelot could read his aura so he knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling. Alfred being the wise old ghost he was he knew how to read people well. Wingal and Llew were a bit confused and concerned by Aichi’s strange behavior.</p><p>“...Kind of...I think I’ve met his father before.”, Aichi replied simply.</p><p>“Something seems to be troubling you ah…”, Pegasus trailed off awkwardly, pretending not to know his name.</p><p>“O-oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m so sorry. My name is Sendou Aichi. I am from Kakusa. As for how I ended up here it’s kind of a weird story…”, Aichi replied sheepishly.</p><p>“Ah, I love stories!”, Pegasus replied.</p><p>“Oh...okay well…”, Aichi replied as he started to recount when he met Leon and him getting hit by a tsunami.</p><p>In Kanto…</p><p>“He’s at that Pegasus jerk’s doorstep!”, Honda said.</p><p>“Pegasus? You mean like the business man?”, Misaki questioned confusedly.</p><p>“It’s...a long story.”, Yugi replied.</p><p>“He stole Yugs gramps soul!”, Jonouchi blurted out and Anzu face palmed.</p><p>“Say what?”, Kourin questioned.</p><p>“Oh Arceus…”, Anzu groaned.</p><p>“And he got better!”, Honda added.</p><p>The Kakusans looked at the Kantonians like they were insane minus Kai.</p><p>“Uhh...well you see it all started when I got this weird video and somehow I battled Pegasus on the video…”, Yugi started.</p><p>“How did you battle a video?”, Kamui questioned.</p><p>“Magic!”, Jonouchi replied, like that explained everything.</p><p>“Anyway there was a time limit, it ran out and he took my grandpa’s soul and forced me to battle in his tournament…”, Yugi continued as Misaki and Kourin looked at each other with the ‘these people are crazy look’.</p><p>“Then you know I participated with Jonouchi and I beat Pegasus and won my grandpa's soul back.”, Yugi finished.</p><p>“I know it sounds like they're clinically insane, but it’s actually true.”, Kai said.</p><p>“Sure...whatever you say Kai.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>“So, we have to get to Alola!”, Yugi said.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s go.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>In Galar…</p><p>Oliver looked determined as he got the back of his Garchomp. With him on their Pokémon was the tall brown haired teen, the short dark skinned girl, both from before and Raul. The tall teen had a Corviknight. The dark skinned girl had a Mismagius. Raul had a Hydreigon. He wasted no time flying towards Alola full speed while the others tried to catch up.</p><p>“He really can’t wait to meet 003v can’t he?”, the dark skinned girl questioned jokingly.</p><p>“Oliver, wait up! Oh whatever...you want to make this a race Oliver? I’m going to win!”, the tall teen yelled.</p><p>“Oliver. Neve. Ah...those two and their rivalry…”, Raul sighed face palming a bit.</p><p>The tall teen was now known as Neve. Raul and the dark skinned followed after the two who were going rather fast. </p><p>In Kanto…</p><p>They had gotten to the boat they had arrived in and were now setting course to the Alola region. Yami looked over in the direction of the Johto region with a concerned expression. Yami closed his eyes looking away.</p><p>“Yami?”, Yugi questioned.</p><p>“I’m just worried about 004a attacking, but with their friend we should be able to stop him.”, Yami replied.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it too much. We won’t be gone for long. And once we’re back we’ll be able to stop him once and for all.”, Yugi assured and Yami nodded in response.</p><p>“Hey just in case we should avoid getting as close to Johto as possible. It’s been occupied by Team Asteroid.”, Yugi warned, the Kakusans.</p><p>Thus the race to find Aichi began between our heroes and Team Asteroid.</p><p>In Johto…</p><p>A boy around Kamui’s age yawned. He had desaturated pink hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He wore a green Teddiursa hoodie and jeans. He sat on a throne, his feet rested on a trembling person bent over.</p><p>“Your shaking is getting quite annoying foot rest.”, the boy said in an annoyed tone.</p><p>“S-sorry!”, the poor person being used as a footrest hastily apologized.</p><p>The poor guy was covered in sweat with his heart beating loudly against his chest.</p><p>“Footrests don’t talk. You stupid Caterpies keep forgetting that.”, the boy replied as the guy shook more in fear.</p><p>The boy showed no empathy to the man’s frightened expression. The man let out a pained whine as he was surrounded in gold aura and was forced to uncomfortably fold his limbs. He felt extremely uncomfortable as his face was pressed against the ground and he was folded unnaturally into more of a foot rest position. Bits of drool leaked from the guy’s mouth as he tried to hold in another whine. The boy looked down still rather unamused and dissatisfied. Loud cracking sounds could be heard as the man yelped in pain. Though all you could really see was his hands in foot in awkward positions and the boy sitting there with an unfazed expression.</p><p>“Hmm...that guy is leaving? Why? Maybe I should burn down that little town. Nah, that would be lame without him there to try and stop me. Maybe I could inconvenience him?”, the boy thought.</p><p>The boy had a dark expression as he held out a master ball. All of the citizens turned servants flinched as they saw the master ball. He jumped off his chair making sure to land on his human foot rest before walking forward. The servants had rather horrified looks and reluctantly went back to their labor.</p><p>In Alola…</p><p>“Wow! It sounds like you experienced something like something out of an old story! Well, you are welcomed to stay here for now Aichi-boy. You look like you need to wash up anyway.”, Pegasus said.</p><p>Aichi looked rather embarrassed when he mentioned washing up. Yeah, with how much he was sweating under Alola’s searing sun he needs a bath. He was still a bit cautious, but the offer sounded rather alluring. He looked down at Wingal. All of his Pokémon were hurt by the tsunami, but Wingal had it the worst. He needed help quickly or...he didn’t even want to think about the or.</p><p>“Thank you very much Mr. Maximillion.”, Aichi thanked politely with a light bow.</p><p>“No need to be so stiff Aichi boy. You can just call me Pegasus.”, Pegasus replied</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”, Alfred whispered, so Pegasus could not hear.</p><p>“You guys need to be healed. We won’t stay for too long. After you guys are recovered we can leave.”, Aichi whispered.</p><p>“Wonderful. I hope you have a nice stay in my castle Sendou Aichi. It’s not often I have guests.”, Pegasus replied.</p><p>“Lycanroc! Lycanroc! Lycanroc! Lycanroc! Lycanroc! (This guy is probably a pedophile, don't do it Aichi!)”, Wingal warned.</p><p>“It will be fine. As I told Alfred we won’t be here for long.”, Aichi whispered.</p><p>Wingal looked rather guilty and a bit worried. He didn’t want Aichi to put himself in danger like this. Aichi was the trainer; he wasn’t supposed to do that; it was his job as his Pokémon.</p><p>Aichi once again followed the suited man who led him around to a medical part. As he looked around he noticed the castle was surprisingly vibrant, almost cartoonish. Aichi sighed trying to put the last time he walked into a mysterious castle out of his mind. He told himself everything would be fine. Everything will be fine…</p><p>“You have a concussion.”, the doctor at the medical part told him and his eyes widened.</p><p>Strangely he felt relieved to hear that. He remembered the last time he had a concussion. Aichi let out a breath he had been holding in.</p><p>“I never thought I’d be so happy to have a concussion. The concussion is the reason my head is all scrambled. I just need to get healed like before and everything will go back to normal.”, Aichi thought.</p><p>His Pokémon were taken to a separate room to be healed. Similar to before Alfred stayed out to make sure there was no funny business. After the others were brought back out of their Poké balls they watched Alfred be healed.</p><p>The doctor brought out a Chansey which used heal pulse. Aichi relaxed a bit and started to feel a lot better due to the healing wave. His Pokémon quickly rushed back to his side after being healed. Aichi’s stomach started to growl a bit since it had been quite awhile since he had eaten. Aichi blushed a bit embarrassed looking down at his stomach.</p><p>“There’s a kitchen with gourmet chefs if you are hungry. A boy your age needs his nutrients.”, the doctor said.</p><p>Aichi stomach growled louder at the mention of food. He hadn’t realized how long it had been. He had been out for quite awhile. He sweat dropped when he hard a chorus of growls near him. Wingal looked down, Golisopod pressed the tips of his claws together nervously, Gancelot looked embarrassed, Soul Saver held her stomach, and Alfred was a ghost so he didn’t need to worry about hunger.</p><p>“Yeah...I need some food.”, Aichi agreed.</p><p>“You’ll need to wash up before you can go into the dining room.”, the man in a suit told him.</p><p>“Alright…”, Aichi agreed, with a groan.</p><p>Aichi was so focused on food that the trip to the bathroom was kinda a blur. He just plopped himself in the bath without much care and tried to clean himself as fast as possible. The suited man gave him a rather weird look about his Pokémon being in the bath with him, but said nothing. Thankfully, the ‘bath’ was as big as a large pool. Gancelot sat next to Aichi washing himself at a slower pace. Soul Saver giggled when the bath was filled with bubbles. Her and Llew engaged in a splash fight with Llew shooting water at Soul Saver. Wingal groaned as he looked over at the bath. Alfred didn’t dare jump in the bath not wanting to risk rusting himself. He simply shined himself with a cloth. Wingal just decided to put on some deodorant so he wouldn’t smell too bad.</p><p>Aichi was reminded of the first time he went to Gold Maine, well not really the first time, but he didn’t know back then. Especially when he watch Llew and Soul Saver’s splash fight. It was just like the one he had with Kamui...Aichi’s eyes widened in realization.</p><p>“Oh, Arceus! Everyone is probably worried about me!”, Aichi just realized.</p><p>He hadn’t had much time to think about it and the concussion certainly didn’t help him think any clearer. Aichi felt a bit guilty lounging in a bath while his friends and family worried about him back home. He wanted to get to them as soon as possible, but he had to find Ahmes first. There’s no way he could leave Ahmes behind like that after everything he’s done for him. Him and Kai were the ones who changed his life for the better. Hopefully, after he ate he could quickly find Ahmes using his Psyqualia. Psyqualia was powerful, but it ate up a lot of his energy. He started eating much more when he started using it. He could just hope everything turned out okay.</p><p>“I don’t want to just hope. I wish...I could have prevented this. Even with all of this power I was unable to stop 002f! I’m supposed to be the strongest! The ultimate life form! How did I lose?!”, Aichi thought, a part of him, the 003v part felt deeply humiliated and infuriated for losing to 002f the way he did.</p><p>Aichi sweated nervously. It was still happening. His heart beat loudly against his chest in anxiety and fear.</p><p>“Why is it still happening?! It went away before?!”, Aichi thought.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (Aichi, we’ll figure this out somehow.)”, Gancelot assured, putting his ‘hand’...uh paw on Aichi’s shoulder.</p><p>“What makes you so sure?”, Aichi asked, his voice extremely quiet.</p><p>Aichi looked down with his bangs covering his eyes.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (Because I believe in you. You are someone who has done the impossible time and time again. You have already overcome seemingly insurmountable odds before and you can do it again.)”, Gancelot answered.</p><p>Aichi looked back up to Gancelot and his eyes looked a bit watery. He really hoped the others wouldn’t notice, but with the link they were sure to.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (It’s alright. You can let it out. Then, we’ll leave here and make everything right again.)”, Gancelot assured.</p><p>Aichi nodded no longer trying to hold back his tears. For the first time in a while he just let himself cry. He still tried to hide it a bit in the water to not alarm the others.</p><p>“Thank you Gancelot.”, Aichi replied, quietly.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Battle At Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5 Battle At Sea</p><p>Aichi’s current team<br/>
Level 79 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Stealth rock<br/>
Crunch<br/>
Stone edge<br/>
Play rough</p><p>Level 77 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Sucker punch<br/>
Blizzard<br/>
Liquidation<br/>
First impression </p><p>Level 78 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Focus blast<br/>
Stone edge<br/>
Meteor mash<br/>
Dragon pulse</p><p>Level 85 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Outrage<br/>
Iron tail<br/>
Dragon dance<br/>
Scale shot</p><p>Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Sacred sword<br/>
King’s shield<br/>
Iron head<br/>
Shadow Claw</p><p>After getting out of the bath, they went to the dining room. Like most other rooms in the castle it was unnecessarily large. Aichi didn’t linger on that too long after the food was set on the table. He felt his mouth water as his stomach growled again. He tried to remember his table manners despite his intense hunger. Though, just shoveling food into his mouth was extremely tempting. He resisted the urge and ate at a reasonable pace. Llew however instantly dug in. Wingal sniffed the food cautiously before deciding it was safe and started eating. Gancelot ate more cleanly than the other two, but in their defense they can’t hold silverware anyway. Soul Saver mimicked his table manners similarly to how she did in Alfred’s castle. Speaking of Alfred…</p><p>Aichi looked over to where Alfred was; he seemed to have wandered off. He felt a bit worried especially with Ahmes already missing.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.(Don’t worry about Alfred, he told me he’s just checking up on something.)”, Gancelot told him.</p><p>“What would that be?”, Aichi thought.</p><p>With Alfred…</p><p>“Oh is that you Aichi boy?”, Pegasus asked as the door opened.</p><p>“No, it’s Alfred Pendragon. The once and future king of Galar.”, Alfred replied, revealing himself.</p><p>“Ah, it talks?!”, Pegasus replied with mock surprise.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”, Alfred asked.</p><p>“Is it hard to believe I’m just helping out Aichi boy from the goodness of my heart?”, Pegasus replied.</p><p>“I know you already know about him. You knew who were before we ever entered the castle.”, Alfred replied.</p><p>“What makes you say that?”, Pegasus asked.</p><p>“You didn’t react when Aichi talked to us. I noticed your men giving him weird looks, but you didn’t look weirded out or surprised at all. Also, it’s your tone. I can tell you know more than your letting on.”, Alfred explained.</p><p>“Ah, I see you are rather clever Alfred. Yes, I know very well who Aichi boy is. It’s hard not to know when he was able to defeat one of Team Asteroid’s Psyqualia users. I don’t want anything bad if you’re thinking about that. I simply don’t like Team Asteroid. They have spoiled the fun of the whole world. Back in the olden days people used to do fun things like make cartoons that aren’t war propaganda. Cartoons just for the sake of entertainment they were the best. Now, it’s all about the war blah blah and convincing young chaps to risk their lives for their region. Anyway, I want things to go back to a more whimsical and fun time. Giving Aichi boy medical attention, a bath, and food is a small price to pay for that.”, Pegasus explained.</p><p>“I see...you don’t seem to be lying. Sorry about being so paranoid, but with the nature of what Aichi is. A lot of people with not so good intentions try to take advantage of him.”, Alfred replied.</p><p>“Even his own father only thinks about him as a tool for world domination.”, Alfred thought.</p><p>“I don’t blame you, Alfred. It’s just smart for you to be cautious. You all are so protective of him, he definitely seems like he needs it.”, Pegasus replied.</p><p>Alfred nodded, that’s why he had originally joined Aichi in the place. He’s young, naive, and has lots of power. A very bad combination. And all the malicious programming placed in his brain certainly didn’t help. It messed up his ability to think clearly and made him act very unlike himself when it took hold of him. He seemed to be grappling with it again. He needs positive guidance in his life. So, he wouldn’t end up going down a dark path not unlike his father and even himself at one point. He saw him personally almost like a son. He had gotten rather attached to Aichi.</p><p>“Right, goodbye Pegasus. I believe Aichi still intends to leave after dinner to find our lost party member.”, Alfred said, with a light bow before seeing himself out.</p><p>With Aichi…</p><p>Every few minutes Aichi paused his eating to look over for Alfred. The poor boy was so worried about him. He was very relieved when he saw Alfred float back in. It made him able to relax a bit and focus on filling his stomach. He’s going to need all the energy he can get to find Ahmes. Eventually, they finished and Aichi was given a new bag along with potions, revives, and food.</p><p>“Thank you very much, Pegasus. For everything, I don’t really have anything to give to repay you. I hope we meet again one day.”, Aichi thanked, with a polite bow.</p><p>“It’s nothing Aichi boy. I was glad to help you.”, Pegasus replied.</p><p>Then, they all left Pegasus’s castle and were back into the wilderness of Alola. Aichi put his finger to his head trying to sense around for Ahmes. He didn’t feel him at all. Sure, he felt other Gallades but not Ahmes. Aichi frowned hoping he hadn’t gotten too far or...the worst had happened to him. Aichi shook his head, not wanting to even consider the possibility. He was probably just somewhere else in Alola out of his range. </p><p>In Sanctuary town…</p><p>Naoki looked around Sanctuary town after school, eventually ending up in front of the Sendou household. Word had already gotten around fast that Aichi didn’t go to school today. He felt a bit worried for him and decided to go to his house.</p><p>“Maybe he’s just sick and I’m making a big deal out of this.”, Naoki thought.</p><p>He hesitatingly walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door slowly creaked open  a little eerily which made Naoki raise an eyebrow. He flinched when a scaly finger pointed at him with a watery bullet started to form. Naoki couldn’t help, but let out a startled gasp.</p><p>“Mom, that's Aichi’s friend.”, Naoki froze, recognizing the voice of Aichi’s sister.</p><p>The door opened more and he now saw Shizuka with Elaine by her side who was the one pointing at him.</p><p>“Man, your guys’ mom totally gives off gang boss vibes.”, Naoki blurted out.</p><p>Shizuka’s eyebrow twitched a bit at the ‘gang boss’ comment and Naoki flinched.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but Aichi is not here right now.”, Shizuka informed him.</p><p>She still felt very ticked off that the evacuation people wouldn’t let her look for her son. Now, he was lost who knows where and possibly in her ex-husband’s hands. She honestly considered just tying her son to her hip at this point. He always finds a way to get himself in danger. She was finding it extremely difficult to contain her motherly worry for him. She wanted to go out and find him, but she had to take care of her daughter too. She was completely stuck and it was frustrating. She remembered back when things were so much simpler. However, she never regretted having kids just the person she had them with.</p><p>“Oh...do you know when he’ll get back?”, Naoki asked.</p><p>“No.”, Shizuka replied, feeling her heart sink.</p><p>“Okay...uh...see ya later Mrs.Sendou and uh...Aichi’s sister.”, Naoki replied, waving goodbye.</p><p>“My name is Emi.”, Emi told him.</p><p>Emi looked down very worried about her brother as well. Especially after she kept having those weird dreams of what seemed like Shuka’s world. She never wanted to see Aichi be like how he was in those dreams. She just wanted her dorky older brother that she knew back. She didn’t mind having to deal with waking him up as long as he was safe at home. The dreams still felt like some kind of a bizzaro world to her. Though, Aichi was able to do some of the stuff she saw in them. First of all he could obviously always understand Pokémon. Second, he was crazy strong. She wasn’t quite sure if he was as strong as the dream Aichi. Third, he was able to do that weird absolute lock thing against Shuka just like in the dreams. She had this really bad feeling that wherever he was something was wrong with him. She just hoped when he came back he would still be himself.</p><p>In Alola…</p><p>Aichi brandished Alfred as a blade. He held up Alfred’s shield in defense when a Turtonator breathed fire at him.</p><p>“Wingal use stone edge! Llew use Liquidation! Gancelot use focus blast! Soul Saver use scale shot!”, Aichi ordered.</p><p>The Turtonator growled in pain as it was bombarded by sharp rocks. However, he wasn’t the only Pokémon attacking them. Those Pokémon are hit by the others attacks. A Bisharp charged at him and he guarded. With a simple foot movement he got behind him and delivered a hard knock on the back of its head with Alfred’s hilt. They continued on like this for a few days walking through Alola and ending up with fights from the not so friendly locals. Aichi grew increasingly worried as he still had no luck finding Ahmes. They ended up setting up camp a few times with rotating who’s on lookout.</p><p>Near Alola…</p><p>Our heroes and the Quatre Knights soon approached Alola. Little did our heroes know they were slowly being pursued by someone hiding their power. Yami couldn’t put down this bad feeling he had. He continued looking over the boat, but didn’t see anything. He stopped when he picked up Aichi’s aura and was getting closer and his exact position became a lot clearer. The Quatre Knights arrived before our heroes and quickly flew over the islands looking for Aichi. Though with the massive overgrowth it was rather hard. The trees had grown up super high in some parts and plants covered most of the region. They all flinched when in the distance the Akala island volcano suddenly went off. Lava seeped from the volcano quickly overflowing at an unnaturally rapid rate. The Kantonians looked especially panicked at this especially when they saw the shadow of a titanic Pokémon.</p><p>“It’s him!”, Yugi said, sweating nervously.</p><p>“That jerk must have followed us!”, Jonouchi said.</p><p>The others rushed up as they got a better view of the colossal Pokémon. It had red scales and a grey underbelly. It had lots of spikes on it and strange black markings. It had massive claws, a row of sharp teeth and golden eyes.</p><p>“You have got to be shitting me. Is that Groudon?!”, Misaki gasped in disbelief.</p><p>“He’s huge! He’s not even dynamaxed, yet he’s that big?!”, Kamui commented, his jaw dropped.</p><p>They all paled as a massive fiery blast was sent in their direction. They quickly threw out their Pokémon to try and get out of the boat. Kai threw out Overlord and flew on his back. Misaki threw out Guardian and flew on its back. Kamui threw out Kaiser who for some odd reason could surf. (How it could, was beyond me. Even I don’t know. It just works. I’m not joking, you can actually teach Tyranitar surf.) Miwa flew onDauntless. Kourin flew on Bridgette. Yugi surfed on his Blastoise with Anzu. Joey threw out his own Charizard which was shiny and flew on it with Honda. The others on the boat hastily jumped onto their own Pokémon who could fly or swim.</p><p>Kai, Misaki, and Kamui mega evolved their Pokémon. To their surprise Yugi and Joey were able to as well. Joey’s mega Charizard was mega Charizard Y though. They didn’t have much time to dwell on it though and quickly rushed to stop Groudon. Though, they were at a massive disadvantage right now because they couldn’t use all their Pokémon while over open sea.</p><p>“Overlord use hurricane!”, Kai ordered.</p><p>“Guardian use psychic!”, Misaki ordered.</p><p>“Kaiser use surf!”, Kamui ordered.</p><p>“Dauntless use giga drain!”, Miwa ordered.</p><p>“Bridgette use giga drain!”, Kourin ordered.</p><p>“Catapult use hydro cannon!”, Yugi ordered.</p><p>“Red eyes use solar beam!”, Joey ordered.</p><p>“Punisher use eruption!”, the boy from before ordered on top of Groudon.</p><p>The attacks all collided with each other causing the ground to shake.</p><p>Meanwhile on Melemele island (Alola)...</p><p>Aichi and his Pokémon minus Alfred stumbled as they felt tremors ripple through the ground. They were in a thick forest and the mountain covered their view.</p><p>“What’s going on?!”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe one of the volcanoes erupted?”, Alfred replied.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (I sense one did, it’s on one of the other islands though.), Gancelot said.</p><p>“Ahh!!! One of them erupted! Where is it?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. (The one right of us.)”, Gancelot told him.</p><p>Aichi turned to the direction of the island.</p><p>“Lycanroc! Lycanroc! Lycanroc . Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc . Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc . Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc . Lycanroc. Lycanroc. (Oh no! No you don’t! There’s no way you can save all the Pokémon on that island unless you stopped the lava somehow.)”, Wingal yelled, knowing exactly what Aichi’s thinking.</p><p>“Then that’s what I’ll do.”, Aichi replied, they jumped as Aichi seemed gone in an instant and Alfred lunged forward nearly catching Aichi before he seemed to disappear.</p><p>“Lycanroc! (That stupid idiot!)”, Wingal yelled angrily.</p><p>“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus. (We gotta catch up to momma!)”, Soul Saver yelled, running as fast as possible after Aichi.</p><p>They all ran and Alfred floated to catch up with their reckless trainer. Aichi was flying high in the air looking over to the island. He had a light blue aura around him and his eyes had rainbow spirals. However now that he was in the air the Quatre Knights spotted him as he flew over to Akala island.</p><p>With the other…</p><p>Misaki got in closer with guardian who punched Groudon with icy punches. The others continued to launch their attacks at Groudon in different spots. The boy sat on top of Groudon not very impressed as he could hear Groudon cringe in pain. It shot more fire balls and swiped at them with its claws. Large spikes erupted from the ground which nailed Kaiser and Catapult. Thankfully, it didn’t impale them but it did damage them, cutting them multiple times. Their strong shells protected them from being impaled. </p><p>“Kaiser!”, Kamui called out.</p><p>“Catapult!”, Yugi called out.</p><p>They started sinking as the Pokémon that they were riding on was heavily injured. Their hearts beat loudly against their chest.</p><p>“Y-yugi!”, Anzu called out, holding out her hand to Yugi.</p><p>Yugi reached out for Anzu as his necklace suddenly glowed with a bright golden light. Kamui threw out Tough Boy and recalled Kaiser.</p><p>“Yugi!”, Kamui called out concerned, riding over to him on Tough Boy.</p><p>“Yu-gi-oh!”, Kamui had no idea where that noise was coming from, but the light got brighter.</p><p>Kamui stumbled a bit surprised when Tough Boy shook a bit. He looked up to see Yugi? No Yami, but he wasn’t transparent and others could see him. He was holding Anzu in his arms sitting on the back of Tough Boy with Kamui. Yugi became Yami? Kamui blinked in shock, completely stunned.</p><p>“How the heck did you do that thing where you grew taller?”, Kamui asked.</p><p>“We’re at a disadvantage in the sea. We need to get to land and attack there.”, Yami told him, as he pointed to land.</p><p>“A-alright man.”, Kamui replied, still trying to process what just happened.</p><p>They rode Tough Boy over to the shores of Melemele island because there was no lava. As they reached the shores Aichi who was in the air saw Groudon. He gasped in shock seeing Groudon. He quickly flew over to Akala island too focused on saving the Pokémon to notice the other people flying in the sky especially since they were tiny dots compared to Groudon. He had to stop the volcano somehow. He hoped Groudon didn’t cause it. Aichi flew so fast the others didn’t see him they only felt a sharp wind blow past them.</p><p>“Woah, that the heck was that?!”, Joey questioned, desperately holding onto Red Eyes with Honda.</p><p>The Quatre Knights pursued Aichi who hovered over the Akala volcano.</p><p>“Now...how do I stop it?”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>He remembered that blast attack he shot from his finger. Maybe he could just destroy the volcano? Wait...that was probably a horrible idea and would be too destructive. </p><p>“Stop...stop...how do I make it stop...wait a minute.”, Aichi pondered, before looking at his pointer finger wondering if what he was thinking of would work on inanimate objects like lava.</p><p>“Well...I might as well try. Absolute lock!”, Aichi called out.</p><p>He shot at the lava hoping for the best. He squealed when Groudon shot fire at him in annoyance.</p><p>“Well if Groudon is the cause then...Absolute lock!”, Aichi said, pointing his finger at Groudon.</p><p>The others gasped in shock when Groudon suddenly became stuck in place. Two intersecting white rings with a golden lining and a light blue aura surrounded Groudon. Misaki and Kourin’s eyes widened, realizing who shot the attack at Groudon instantly. Aichi looked relieved when the eruption actually did stop and the lava came to a halt. Kamui was too preoccupied trying to get to land. The boy on top of Groudon’s eyes twitched with annoyance.</p><p>“Who dares?!”, the boy questioned angrily, looking around.</p><p>The aura the rings gave off was unfamiliar to him. No one he knows did this. The boy growled angrily.</p><p>“Kill them. Whoever they are.”, the boy said.</p><p>Groudon roared as the red orb was activated. Suddenly Groudon was encased in a red gem. A golden omega symbol flashed on the gem. When it broke out it’s markings had changed and now looked like lava. It’s underbelly was now black and it’s spikes became black. Not to mention it was even bigger than before. The boy touched its head and it was surrounded by his murky gold aura and broke through the absolute lock. Aichi’s jaw dropped, looking stunned that Groudon actually broke out.</p><p>“That dumb giant! He broke through my absolute lock!”, Aichi sweated nervously as he felt an anger that wasn’t his boil up inside him.</p><p>Aichi twitched trying to keep control of himself.</p><p>“Calm down!”, he told himself, hoping that would work.</p><p>“You! You don’t understand! My pride is being threatened! I am supposed to be the supreme being! First you let yourself get punched by that stupid armored scientist! Second you let us get thrown around by Celebi! Freaking Celebi! Third, that lower Psyqualia user knocked us out! Then some dumb giant is going to breaks through one of my signature moves!”, 003v replied, his voice full of venom in his mind, which made Aichi jump.</p><p>Aichi sweated nervously in complete disbelief not understanding 003v’s complete insanity. He didn’t even realize 003v was keeping score. He thought maybe he was insane too for talking to himself. </p><p>“Okay..but..”, Aichi trailed off.</p><p>“No, butts! Groudon is going down!”, 003v replied in his mind.</p><p>Aichi sweated nervously as he tried to control himself and not let 003v take over him. He practically felt like he was choking, containing him right now felt completely unbearable. It was taking all his willpower to not fly straight at Groudon like some madman.</p><p>“F-for Arceus’s sake! Calm down your insane!”, Aichi thought, he held himself as he started to sway in the air.</p><p>“Shut up! You have no pride! Your just some stupid goodie two shoes doormat!”, 003v replied in his mind.</p><p>If there was any silver lining to this it was that he could tell which was him and which was 003v right now. However, the situation was mostly bad since he felt like he was on the cusp of 003v taking over. His braces were flashing wildly as he desperately tried to push down the power trying to erupt inside him. Aichi let go of himself and held up his hands that twitched as his aura started to darken. Black lightning started to crackle around him.</p><p>“Take this you mongrel! Absolute break!”, 003v yelled, taking control.</p><p>Move: Absolute Break<br/>
Type: Psychic<br/>
Category: Special<br/>
Power: 150<br/>
Accuracy: 70%<br/>
PP: 5<br/>
Priority: 1<br/>
Description: This move can only be used when Soul Saver’s scales turn blue. This attack ignores type effectiveness simply dealing neutral damage to any Pokémon it’s used against. The attack almost removes any stat buffs. He sends a dragon shaped blast from his hands at the target. (It’s basically Holy Charging Roar.)</p><p>A large beam shot from him in the shape of a dragon not unlike Holy Charging roar. However the dragon looked more demonic, dark blue, much bigger and surrounded by black electricity. </p><p>“Guy’s move!”, Misaki yelled as they all hastily flew out of the way.</p><p>Groudon and the boy were completely engulfed in the blast. They all covered their eyes as light engulfed the area. 003v had a sinister grin on his face especially as the smoke cleared and he saw Groudon toppled over, knocked out. There was a loud crash as Ground fell into the sea and created a massive tidal wave. 003v laughed like a madman feeling very satisfied with himself.</p><p>“Now it knows who’s the strongest is.”, 003v said.</p><p>Aichi was in complete disbelief and took this opportunity while he was satisfied to regain control of himself. </p><p>“Oh Arceus...I’m nuts.”, Aichi thought.</p><p>Aichi froze when he suddenly felt the Quatre Knights approach him. Aichi froze when he laid his eyes on them. They all felt familiar to him.</p><p>“It seems we meet again, 003v.”, Raul said and Aichi recognized his voice.</p><p>“I finally found you 003v. It’s time to come home.”, Oliver said.</p><p>“Oliver…”, Aichi trailed off as they met each other’s gaze.</p><p>To be continued…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Limit Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6 Limit Break</p><p>Aichi’s current team <br/>Level 81 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock<br/>Moves:<br/>Stealth rock <br/>Crunch<br/>Stone edge<br/>Play rough</p><p>Level 79 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug<br/>Moves:<br/>Sucker punch<br/>Blizzard<br/>Liquidation <br/>First impression </p><p>Level 80 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel<br/>Moves:<br/>Focus blast<br/>Stone edge <br/>Meteor mash<br/>Dragon pulse</p><p>Level 86 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon<br/>Moves:<br/>Outrage <br/>Iron tail <br/>Dragon dance<br/>Scale shot</p><p>Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel <br/>Moves:<br/>Sacred sword <br/>King’s shield <br/>Iron head <br/>Shadow Claw</p><p>Aichi felt a wave of nostalgia seeing Oliver. It hurt seeing him on the opposing side. He cared for him and didn’t want to hurt him. He hoped it could have been under better circumstances. 003v who he was pretty sure he was hallucinating had a smug grin on his face. Aichi was confused by this then he realized just how drained he was. 003v chuckled as he struggled.</p><p>“Y-you!”, Aichi thought, suddenly realizing the real reason 003v did that attack.</p><p>“Oh, you are far too naive Aichi. You thought I was just throwing some sort of tantrum. You should have known there was a method to my madness. Now, I will soon return completely.”, 003v said in his mind and Aichi paled.</p><p>Aichi swayed a bit in the air again, but this time because he felt sapped. Sweat dripped from his brow as he struggled to stay afloat. Oliver hastily flew over and caught him.</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ve got you.”, Oliver assured as he held Aichi in his arms.</p><p>Aichi’s fingers weakly twitched and his limbs felt like a massive weight had been placed on them.</p><p>“Looks like you're not putting up much of a fight.”, Neve commented.</p><p>“I believe it’s because his energy got sucked away in this blast. He’s completely tapped now.”, the girl  replied.</p><p>“Your right Rati.”, Raul replied.</p><p>Oliver tightened his arms securely, but not too tight around Aichi to make sure he wouldn’t fall.</p><p>“C-crap...not again...why am I so weak?”, Aichi thought, before he fainted the last thing he heard was 003v’s mocking laughter.</p><p>With the others…</p><p>“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! (Mommy’s in trouble I can feel it!)”, Soul Saver said worriedly.</p><p>Aichi’s Pokémon had just made it to the edge on Melemele island as they saw Yami, Kamui, and Anzu. They saw a strange figure they couldn’t make out from a far rising from where Groudon had fallen. </p><p>“Me and Gancelot will go get Aichi. You guys help out them if they need help.”, Alfred commanded.</p><p>“Lycanroc? Lycanroc? Lycanroc? Lycanroc? (Who does he think, he is our vice trainer?)”, Wingal questioned.</p><p>They ran up next to where the others were. Yami had out a Grimmsnarl, Hatterene, Excaviler, Drampa, and Cofagrigus. Kamui had out Buster, Mr.Invincible, Shout, Hatred Chaos alongside Tough Boy. This Grimmsnarl and Hatterene looked different, perhaps regional forms. His Grimmsnarl’s hair was less wild and it had something that looked like a pointed hat on it’s head. It’s hair was aligned in a way that looked almost like robes. It also had a tail that had on the end what looked like a scepter. The arm on his Hatterene’s hat looked like some sort of scepter as well and it’s hair was aligned differently making it look like robes. It also had a different hairstyle. The mysterious figure was revealed to be the boy but he looked different. He looked much taller and bulker like he was injected with steroids. His ponytails had broken and his hair was now messy like a long mane. He was covered in fur with a pattern resembling a leopard. He had goat-like horns on his head and a tail like a bovine. His hands and legs were like a bear’s. His hair had turned white and the patterns on his fur were green.</p><p>“D-did that kid just evolve?”, Kamui questioned incredulously, feeling like he was about to faint from all the insanity.</p><p>“Not exactly. I would compare it more to mega evolution or a gigantamax. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen this. The last time we battled him he did this too.”, Yami explained.</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s bad news.”, Anzu added.</p><p>“Then I’ll just hit him with everything I’ve got.”, Kamui declared as he activated his mega bracelet, not only mega evolving Buster, but Hatred Chaos too.</p><p>“Prepare to die, Caterpies. Dying to the ultimate life form 004a is an honor for lower beings like yourselves especially using my limit break.”, the boy said menacingly in a deeper tone.</p><p>“00-Wait...he’s like Aichi then? Can Aichi do this too?”, Kamui questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know it’s possible.”, Anzu replied.</p><p>“Whoever shot that blast must have been strong. Do you think it was Aichi?”, Yugi asked now translucent like Yami before and people couldn’t see or hear him.</p><p>“It’s likely. Unless there’s another powerful legendary Pokémon around here.”, Yami replied.</p><p>Yami stared down 004a and tension gradually filled the air.</p><p>“I won’t fall for your little parlor tricks this time you petty magician.”, 004a said.</p><p>“I’m no magician. But I am a pharaoh.”, Yami replied, as he was illuminated by a golden light coming from his necklace.</p><p>004a grunted as he was hit by a powerful dark and fairy blast from his Grimmsnarl and Hatterene who were in perfect sync. The attack created a dust cloud. Anzu hastily grabbed Kamui’s hand pulling him back with his Pokémon following.</p><p>“Hey what’s going on?”, Kamui questioned, before gasping in shock as gigantamaxed and dynamaxed Pokémon towered above them.</p><p>“Haxorus! Haxorus! (More big Pokémon!)”, Soul Saver pointed out.</p><p>“Aren’t those Aichi’s Pokémon?!”, Kamui questioned as him and Anzu made their way over to them.</p><p>“Golisopod! (Yeah, that’s us!)”, Llew confirmed, forgetting they couldn’t understand him.</p><p>“Where’s Aichi then? Why doesn’t he have his Pokémon with him?”, Anzu asked.</p><p>004a jumped around as powerful max moves were shot at him. He ended up mid air. Kai, Misaki, Kourin, Miwa and Jonouchi flew down towards where 004a was.</p><p>“Hey, Kai there’s one important thing I remembered about this mook when we fought him last. He’s weak to fire types.”, Jonouchi informed.</p><p>“Charizard! (Perfect!)”, Overlord replied.</p><p>“Then let’s bring down some flames then. Feel the power of Overlord’s eternal flame! Overlord use overheat!”, Kai ordered.</p><p>“That guy is so dramatic.”, Honda commented.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s almost as extra as Kaiba. Anyway, don’t let him outdo you Red Eyes use blast burn!”, Jonouchi said.</p><p>“Bridgette use fire blast!”, Kourin ordered.</p><p>“Dauntless use heat wave!”, Miwa ordered.</p><p>“Guardian use psychic.”, Misaki ordered.</p><p>The attacks collided against 004a midair who blocked as the attacks bombarded him. He growled in frustration as he roared causing the area around them to shake even the massive Pokémon stumbleda bit. Guardian caught Overlord, Red Eyes, Bridgette, and Dauntless before they hit the sea below with its psychic energy.</p><p>“Nice save.”, Jonouchi complimented.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>“I am the latest in the line of Psyqualia users! Am the-“, 004a was cut off as Buster kicked him,</p><p>It didn’t do much, but it pissed him off.</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I’ve heard that trash already. Can you say something that doesn’t make you sound like a generic villain?”, Kamui questioned.</p><p>“Why you!”, 004a growled as his eyes narrowed into slits and he charged at Kamui.</p><p>Soul Saver shot scales, Wingal shot sharp rocks, Llew shot storm of ice, Hatred Chaos shot a shadow ball, Tough Boy shot a horn, Mr. Invincible, Shout, and Buster charged at him swinging. </p><p>With Aichi…</p><p>“It’s time to return 003v home at last.”, Oliver said.</p><p>“Look out!”, Neve warned.</p><p>Oliver’s Garchomp hastily moved to swipe its fin. It’s fin clashed against Alfred being wielded by Gancelot. He had purple ghostly energy around him allowing him to float. Gancelot bashed Alfred’s shield into the Garchomp’s face. Oliver stumbled as Gancelot grabbed the unconscious Aichi putting him under his arm.</p><p>“Woah, how is that Lucario floating?!”, Rati questioned.</p><p>“I believe the Aegislash accompanying it is the culprit.”, Raul replied.</p><p>Neve’s Corvinknight caught Oliver as Gancelot and Alfred took this opportunity to run away with Aichi. Rati’s Mismagius caught Garchomp. They flew after him and were surprised at his speed in flight. Both Gancelot’s aura powers and Alfred’s ghostly powers were working in perfect sync to enhance each other.</p><p>“Sin use hurricane!”, Neve ordered.</p><p>“Fianna use thunderbolt!”, Rati ordered.</p><p>“Zodiac use fire blast!”, Raul ordered.</p><p>“Be careful so you don’t accidentally hit 003v.”, Oliver said.</p><p>Gancelot swiftly dodged the attacks, but there were a few close calls especially the fire blast. When the fire blast came Gancelot’s arm moved back on its own guided by Alfred to block.</p><p>“King’s shield!”, Alfred called out.</p><p>The attack was completely nullified upon impact and Zodiac seemed a bit weaker afterwards.</p><p>“Prominence Glare use dragon rush!”, Oliver ordered.</p><p>Prominence Glare shot itself at Gancelot with blinding speed. If it wasn’t for Alfred’s aid even with his resistance he’d be toast. Thankfully Alfred hastily pulled Gancelot out of the way. They struggled in the air catching the attention of the others flying. Prominence Glare was about to hit Gancelot before it was suddenly stopped by psychic energy then blasted by blue dragonic energy. The Quatre Knights looked to see Kai, Misaki, Kourin, and Miwa who had rushed to Aichi’s aid while Jonouchi helped the others.</p><p>“Who are these guys?”, Rati questioned.</p><p>“You don’t need to know.”, Kai said in a menacing tone as he gigantamaxed Overlord.</p><p>Gancelot jumped onto Overlord’s back with Kai. </p><p>“Gigantamax huh? So, you wanna play that game?”, Neve questioned, before gigantamaxing his own Pokémon.</p><p>“Oh boy this is gonna be tough.”, Miwa said, with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>The other Quatre Knights followed as Misaki and Kourin tried to help Gancelot get Aichi away.</p><p>With Yami and the others…</p><p>Streams of dark energy slammed into 004a. 004a sent storms of leaves and swiped at the smaller Pokémon. The non massive Pokémon were on the brink of fainting and the massive Pokémon’s energy was running out. 004a growled as Yami narrowly avoided getting hit by the rampaging boy being saved by his Grimmsnarl’s who got in front of him just becoming dynamaxed. In a moment of distraction his Hatterene came behind 004a and smacked him over the head with her scepter. Using the last amount of energy left in the necklace he could Yami shoot a shadow ball at 004a which nailed him in the chest while stunned. 004a fell over struggling to get back up.</p><p>While this was going on Aichi was set down and Kourin brought out Ashlei.</p><p>“Ashlei use heal pulse.”, Kourin ordered.</p><p>Ashlei sent healing waves at the unconscious Aichi.</p><p>In Aichi’s subconscious…</p><p>He found himself face to face with 003v again. Aichi tightened his fists while 003v just grinned confidently.</p><p>“There’s nothing you can do now you fake. No matter how much you growl at me that won’t change.”, 003v taunted.</p><p>“You! I won’t let you win! I won’t let you go around terrorizing the world as you like!”, Aichi replied resolutely.</p><p>“Terrorizing is such a strong word. I am simply leading the world into the correct direction.”, 003v replied, while gesturing with his hand.</p><p>“I refuse to believe that the direction Team Asteroid wants to lead the world into is right! No one who commits such heinous atrocities carelessly should be in charge of the world!”, Aichi replied, getting heated.</p><p>“As I said you don’t understand.”, 003v replied.</p><p>“What don’t I understand? Mom told me everything.”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>“She didn’t know everything. Things aren’t quite as they seem. As we continue to become one again that will become clear to you.”, 003v replied, he looked a bit different when he said that a bit more serious and without the intense malice he usually carried.</p><p>Aichi looked confused at this at 003v’s change in tone and vague message. Aichi froze something that seemed different about 003v. Wasn’t he just a complete lunatic just a few minutes ago? Though, he did reveal that to be a facade. He sounded more human and a bit more sane. Was that because of the merging or was it something else?</p><p>“I knew you’d be confused. With the information you’ve been given you have been led to the conclusion Arceus wanted you to have.”, 003v continued.</p><p>Aichi raised his eyebrow as his confusion increased.</p><p>“What are you saying?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“You're being manipulated. Like a sleeping slave by the will of a fickle god. It’s a bit more subtle so you would never realize you're being manipulated.”, 003v explained.</p><p>Aichi’s eyes widened in shock before shaking his head in denial.</p><p>“I’m not as evil as you believe. And Arceus isn’t as good as you believe.”, 003v continued.</p><p>Before he could say more Aichi woke up in reality. He looked up to see Misaki, Kamui, Anzu, and Soul Saver over him. The rest of his Pokémon along with the others faced the Quatre Knights. 004a was still struggling up. Aichi staggering up going by Yami, Kai, and Jonouchi.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t come with you. Leave now and we won’t have to battle.”, Aichi warned.</p><p>“You have to snap out of it 003v! Can’t you see your under Arceus’s spell?”, Oliver replied.</p><p>“I’m not doing any of this for Arceus. I’m doing this to protect my friends and loved ones. If Team Asteroid threatens them I’ll fight them!”, Aichi said, meeting Oliver’s gaze at the middle part.</p><p>Oliver said nothing, but had a concerned and pained expression.</p><p>“I had a feeling it would come to this…”, Raul said as a Rotom flew to his side, but it didn’t attack.</p><p>The Rotom was shaped like a tv. The screen on it flared on revealing none other than Gin Gaillard. Aichi and the rest of our heroes gasped in shock to see the big boss. Aichi froze seeing his father. This was the first time he had seen him in a long time. He instantly recognized him and felt a strange wave of nostalgia rushing over him. He felt a strange spectrum of emotions seeing him love, fear, anger, sadness, pity, and much more swirling into his head making it spin.</p><p>“Father…”, he whispered unconsciously.</p><p>He felt part of him wanting to reach out to him. A part yelling at him to stand by his side. He wanted to understand why his father went to such extremes and how he could justify it for his goal. He couldn’t help, but wonder about his connection to Arceus as the messiah. Was there something to what 003v said or was he simply playing mind games with him? He wasn’t quite sure. But, part of him felt like it wasn’t just a mind game.</p><p>“Hello son. It’s been a terribly long time since I’ve last seen you.”, Gin greeted in tender, something about his tone of voice put him at ease a bit.</p><p>“Are you alright, Aichi?”, Kamui asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t know...I feel weird…”, Aichi whispered.</p><p>“ I know you have been rather rebellious lately and I pose you a deal similar to 001q. I want you to compete in this year’s Omni-regional Circuit. If you defeat its champion you will be free from Team Asteroid forever, but if you lose you will return to my side.”, Gin continued.</p><p>“Why do you want me to compete in the circuit?”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>“You have met its champion before 002q haven’t you? And you're probably wondering about a missing Gallade right?”, Gin asked, Aichi froze at the mention of a Gallade.</p><p>“They have Ahmes?”, Kai questioned.</p><p>“H-how did you?”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>“Well, 002f found that Gallade. If you win you can also get him back too.”, Gin answered.</p><p>“Where is he?! Where did you put him? You didn’t put him in a cage or anything right?”, Aichi questioned with concern remembering how Team Asteroid had treated Pokémon in his first encounter with them.</p><p>“Oh, he’s fine.”, Gin replied.</p><p>“How do we know you're telling the truth?”, Kai questioned.</p><p>“Well...my son could always come see for himself.”, Gin suggested.</p><p>“No way! Aichi’s going nowhere near Team Asteroid!”, Misaki cut in.</p><p>“We won’t let you jerks get your hands on him!”, Kamui added.</p><p>“Why you…”, Oliver trailed off hot headedly.</p><p>Raul put his hand on his shoulder to calm him. Aichi was silent mostly because he was thinking it over. Along with trying to push down some of 003v’s emotions that rose within him. He didn’t know that they didn’t have Ahmes, but the timing of it was too perfect.</p><p>“Aichi…”, Kai said, looking over to Aichi with veiled concern.</p><p>“I…”, Aichi trailed off.</p><p>“That jerk is probably just lying so he can lure you in and catch ya!”, Jonouchi said.</p><p>“Lucario? Lucario? Lucario? Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (What do you think Aichi? Whatever you decide we’ll be by your side.)”, Gancelot said.</p><p>“Haxorus! (Yeah!)”, Soul Saver replied.</p><p>“Goliso! (Um hm!)”, Llew agreed.</p><p>“Always.”, Alfred replied.</p><p>Wingal reluctantly nodded knowing he couldn’t stop Aichi from being reckless and it was best to just help him to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt.</p><p>Flashback </p><p>Aichi looked down with his bangs covering his eyes.</p><p>“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (Because I believe in you. You are someone who has done the impossible time and time again. You have already overcome seemingly insurmountable odds before and you can do it again.)”, Gancelot answered.</p><p>Aichi looked back up to Gancelot and his eyes looked a bit watery. He really hoped the others wouldn’t notice, but with the link they were sure to.</p><p> Flashback end </p><p>“I defeated Team Asteroid once. I know you're all concerned, but if I have your support again I’m sure I can do it again.”, Aichi said as he looked over to his friends.</p><p>“That’s true…”, Kamui trailed off, flinching as Misaki glared at him.</p><p>“I know your concerned guys. But...someone has to defeat Team Asteroid once and for all. So...will you help me?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“You're being reckless again Aichi...You've always like that…”, Misaki said as she looked down.</p><p>“Considering recent events. It seems trying to keep him out of the fight against Team Asteroid is impossible. If that’s the case then...fine Aichi I’ll help.”, Kai replied as the other two looked over to Kai.</p><p>Miwa nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Kourin did say something along the lines of if you can’t meet them join them about Aichi. Alright bro, I’ll help!”, Kamui replied.</p><p>“It’s if you can’t beat them, join them. But, yeah I’ll help if you really want me too.”, Kourin said, with a light blush.</p><p>“Fine...it looks like I can’t stop you anyway. And like Kai said it seems impossible to leave you out of it. I guess like they said I’ll just have to help you then.”, Misaki said with a sigh.</p><p>“You will have our help too.”, Yami said.</p><p>Aichi turned over to them still not knowing who they were.</p><p>“These are some new friends we got.”, Kamui told him.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll accept and I’m going to see if you really have Ahmes. ”, Aichi said.</p><p>“Wonderful, see you soon son.”, Gin replied with a delighted tone.</p><p>“I’m going to defeat you and bring you back 003v.”, Oliver declared.</p><p>“When we do battle I won’t hold anything back. You may think I’m being manipulated, but I really am doing this myself.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“Get in line! You are 003v huh? You must have been the one to stop Punisher. The Psyqualia user who’s apparently supposed to be the strongest? We’ll see about that when I crush you in the circuit.”, 004a said.</p><p>“Is he like Ren perhaps?”, Aichi thought, remembering Ren’s situation.</p><p>“I’m going to win for my friends and the world.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“Friends? What nonsense? Your a Psyqualia user yet you are lowering yourself to the level of such weaklings?”, 004a questioned.</p><p>“Didn’t they beat you?”, Aichi questioned, coming to that conclusion seeing his condition.</p><p>“We sure did!”, Jonouchi replied, puffing his chest out.</p><p>This made 004a extremely mad and a vein became visible.</p><p>“Ren thought he was invincible too. Psyqualia might make us powerful, but we’re still mortal. We are still capable of losing.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“Ren was the weakest of us! He can’t even limit break! Don’t compare me to that old model!”, 004a replied.</p><p>“Limit break? Is that why you look like a Pokémon?”, Aichi questioned obliviously, sweat dropping.</p><p>“You don’t even know about limit break. Oh...defeating you will be too easy.”, 004a replied.</p><p>“Famous last words.”, Kourin commented.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Ren thought that too.”, Kamui added.</p><p>004a growled at them as they continued to compare him to Ren. Aichi felt much more at ease with his friends by his side. He felt like despite everything, they could make it through this.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Galar, the Heart of Team Asteroid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7 Galar, The Heart of Team Asteroid </p><p>Aichi’s current team<br/>
Level 81 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Stealth rock<br/>
Crunch<br/>
Stone edge<br/>
Play rough</p><p>Level 79 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Sucker punch<br/>
Blizzard<br/>
Liquidation<br/>
First impression </p><p>Level 80 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Focus blast<br/>
Stone edge<br/>
Meteor mash<br/>
Dragon pulse</p><p>Level 86 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Outrage<br/>
Iron tail<br/>
Dragon dance<br/>
Scale shot</p><p>Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel<br/>
Moves:<br/>
Sacred sword<br/>
King’s shield<br/>
Iron head<br/>
Shadow Claw</p><p>Why exactly did his father want him to fight 002f? What exactly was he planning besides having him return to serving him if he lost? Aichi wondered all of this as he ended up following the Quatre Knights to Galar with the others by his side. Christopher was back in his normal form. Strangely his clothes weren’t stretched. Perhaps they were made of some special material or something? Yugi had swapped back with Yami. The atmosphere was tense to say the least. His friends from Kakusa stayed extremely close to him especially since he had to recall his Pokémon, except Alfred who floated by his side while he rode on Overlord’s back with Kai. The silence only further intensified the air around them.</p><p>They eventually made it over to the Galar region. The main base of team Asteroid was located in Hammerlock city. The massive daunting black castle could be seen over the horizon altering them to their own proximity to the city. They were currently over the wild area where various Pokémon were roaming about. Team Asteroid members were catching some of the wild Pokémon, but not all of them. Aichi took a deep breath knowing that this would be the first time that he had faced his father in person in a very long time.</p><p>“You alright?”, Misaki whispered, on top of Guardian.</p><p>“I just feel a bit anxious at the idea of meeting my father again. I’m not sure if I want them to really have Ahmes or be just bluffing.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>Misaki wasn’t exactly sure what to say to reassure him. His dad was literally a super villain who brainwashed his own son. Aichi had a right to be anxious.</p><p>“Well...we all have your back in case something happens.”, Misaki replied, and Aichi said nothing in response.</p><p>It was clear he was still very troubled. He had acted confident before, but in reality he was worried. Especially, with himself starting to become one with 003v again. Aichi couldn’t help but fear that...he might completely revert back to being 003v. The thought of it made him shake.</p><p>Flashback<br/>
“You will always be 003v. You will come to know that soon.”, Leon replied cryptically.<br/>
Flashback end </p><p>Aichi sweated nervously remembering what Leon had told them when they met. They finally touched down on the soil of the Galar region within Hammerlock city. The Hammerlock’s castle had a red A emblazoned on it showing that the former gym was now the base of Team Asteroid. The sights of Hammerlock seemed familiar to Aichi. Heck, their whole flight in Galar he was experiencing an extreme sense of deja vu. He felt like he knew every building there and could even navigate the complicated layout of the city with ease. It was probably because he has been here not that he fully remembered though. He had lived here for the first few years of his life.</p><p>“Man, the base of Team Asteroid is another gaudy castle! That figures!”, Jonouchi commented, cutting the tension like a knife through butter.</p><p>“That ‘gaudy’ castle has an important place in Galar’s history.”, Olivier said, glaring at Jonouchi.</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I don’t wanna history lesson about Team Asteroid!”, Jonouchi replied, and Christopher scoffed.</p><p>“Actually...Hammerlock’s castle has been around since medieval times. It wasn’t built by Team Asteroid.”, Aichi mumbled, looking over at the scenery.</p><p>Jonouchi sweat dropped as the little factoid was dropped on him.</p><p>“How do you know so much about Galar, bro?”, Kamui questioned, Aichi was silent for a moment before deciding that he would reveal a little bit about what has been going on with him.</p><p>“My memories from before I lived in Kakusa have started to return to me. That’s why I remember Olivier as well. Alfred taught me quite a bit about Galar’s history as well.”, Aichi revealed, causing his friends to gasp in shock and Alfred nodded.</p><p>The Quatre Knights eyes widened in surprise. His friends looked rather worried at this revelation. The Kantonians looked a bit confused at this.</p><p>“Your memories? Did you lose them?”, Yugi questioned.</p><p>“It’s...a long story, but Solgealeo took my memories.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“He did what!?!?!”, Misaki blurted out.</p><p>She looked a bit angry like she wanted to strangle Takuto the next time she saw him. Olivier was surprised that Aichi knew his memories were tampered with.</p><p>“He didn’t want me to remember my father’s teachings. That’s why when I was taken to Kakusa all those years ago he wiped my memory.”, Aichi explained.</p><p>“You know?”, Olivier questioned.</p><p>“Yeah...I don’t like the idea that he messed with my memories but...I understand why he did it.”, Aichi replied, thinking of recent events.</p><p>“Pfft! If it was me I would never let some glorified Meowth mess with my brain.”, Christopher commented smugly.</p><p>He was tempted to sarcastically reply that he was allowing Team Asteroid to mess with his. However, he kept that little thought to himself.</p><p>“So, that’s how you ended up like how you are now.”, Yugi replied.</p><p>He looked down seeming uncomfortable with the idea of messing with somebody’s memories as well. Even though he understands the intention it just felt...wrong.</p><p>A few citizens walking around noticed them especially Aichi and his incredible resemblance to Gin Gaillard.</p><p>“Is that him?”, a citizen questioned, their eyes brightened.</p><p>“I think it is!”, another said.</p><p>“Yeah, bro’s the one who defeated-“, Kamui was cut off as they were crowded.</p><p>“He’s finally appeared!” “Our great messiah!” “Now Team Asteroid can finally achieve their goal!”, the citizens cheered.</p><p>They sweat dropped except the Quatre Knights and Christopher. Aichi looked completely stunned and very disturbed by how they looked at him. They looked at him like some sort of religious figure.</p><p>“W-what! No!”, Kamui yelled.</p><p>“These guys really like Aichi don’t they?”, Miwa chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Alright! Alright! Back up, we need to get to the base.”, Neve said to the citizens holding his hands out.</p><p>“These guys are crazy.”, Honda whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, they're like cultists.”, Anzu whispered.</p><p>They both also looked rather disturbed by the crowd’s reaction to Aichi. Alfred tensed getting in front of Aichi.</p><p>“This is what had become of my kingdom?”, Alfred thought, feeling very disturbed by the citizens' behavior.</p><p>He had researched what had happened in his absence, but actually being here was completely different. It’s been hundreds and hundreds of years since he’s been in his home region and to think it’s become like this…</p><p>“Hey, Alfred are you okay?”, Aichi asked as Alfred looked down.</p><p>Aichi felt a bit guilty knowing his father was behind changing the region that Alfred had cherished.</p><p>“I-I’m fine...this is just all strange for me.”, Alfred replied.</p><p>Those who weren’t aware of Alfred’s capability for speech were rather surprised to see him talk. Some Team Asteroid members came over to help Neve hold off the crowd to allow them in. Aichi sweated nervously closing his eyes and taking in another breath before opening them and walking forward. His friends stayed close to him. The Kantonians looked around at the base as they walked in. The attention of the Team Asteroid members instantly landed on Aichi. Christopher couldn’t help but scoff at all the attention Aichi had been getting not understanding what made him special.</p><p>“Mmm...we should get donuts after this.”, Rati suggested, causing them to sweat drop.</p><p>“Rati...you need to get your priorities in order.”, Neve replied.</p><p>“That’s why I said after.”, Rati replied, with a smile as Neve face palmed.</p><p>Olivier looked over to Aichi. With his friends by his side he couldn’t get very close to him. They eventually arrived in Gin’s throne room. Leon, Triton, Jillian, and Sharlene were there. Sharlene gasped and Jillian’s eyes widened as they saw Aichi.</p><p>“Woah! They actually got him!”, Sharlene said.</p><p>“Heck no! We decided to come here!”, Kamui yelled.</p><p>“Yeah, what he said!”, Jonouchi added.</p><p>Aichi didn’t pay too much attention to this while he did briefly look over to Leon, his attention quickly landed on his father sitting on his throne. Honda held Jonouchi back from rushing at Gin. The others minus, Aichi, the Quatre Knights, and Christopher glared at Gin. Some in the room looked between the boy and his father. Seeing the two in the same room Aichi and his father’s resemblance was unmistakable. Aichi felt similar emotions to before swirling in his mind he turned his attention away from his father to dispel them.</p><p>“Where’s Ahmes?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“That’s the first thing you say to your beloved father after finally meeting me in person again? Wow, maybe we aren’t that different. I was the same with my old man. Ahem, the Pokémon if you will.”, Gin replied, clapping as Leon revealed a dark ball.</p><p>Aichi froze as he laid his eyes on the dark ball. He remembered it from when the rare hunters had used it when they attacked Kakusa to get Celebi and its effects on the mythical. Everyone minus Aichi and Gin flinched as Aichi’s aura completely changed in a split second. A dark murky blue aura surrounded him. They couldn’t help but tremble at the magnitude of Aichi’s anger which they could almost physically feel. They felt like god was in front of them and about to pass judgment into them. His aura felt like it was choking them though in reality it wasn’t causing any physical harm. It just felt like it. Many of those who were a bit weaker willed felt to the ground choking or put their heads to the ground begging for forgiveness. Christopher looked surprised to see the sharp change in his aura. Triton and Leon sweated nervously. Leon was especially nervous since he could actually fully sense Aichi’s power unlike the others besides Christopher who simply felt his aura. Raul had perhaps the strangest reaction, a disturbing smirk. The other Quatre Knights on the other hand looked nervous and concerned. Yami’s eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>“What...the fuck?”, Jonouchi questioned, feeling himself shake.</p><p>“Is all of this coming from him?”, Honda asked, shaking.</p><p>“Yes…”, Kourin replied reluctantly.</p><p>“Holy crap, no wonder Team Asteroid is so obsessed with him. He’s not even moving yet he can do this?!”, Honda replied.</p><p>“This is…”, Yami trailed off, he looked over to Aichi nervously.</p><p>Aichi wasn’t aware of Yami yet since he hadn’t appeared in his spirit form to him. He was behind Yugi who he looked over to with concern.</p><p>“Are you alright Yugi?”, Yami asked.</p><p>“...His aura might be scarier than the spirit of the ring or even the shadow realm.”, Yugi whispered.</p><p>“Yeah...this was the darkness I felt within it...he must really care about this Ahmes.”, Yami replied.</p><p>“Aichi calm down.”, Kai said as he put his hand on Aichi shoulder.</p><p>He flinched as he touched it the feeling his aura gave off was magnified the moment he touched him. Kai amazingly withstood it and called out for Aichi again.</p><p>“Aichi!”, Kai called out.</p><p>Aichi blinked regaining himself for a moment as he noticed his auras' affect on the others.</p><p>“Ah, sorry guys!”, Aichi apologized, trying to reign in the anger he felt.</p><p>“You have to remember about your own aura’s affect on others.”, Alfred reminded.</p><p>“Yeah, I know I keep forgetting.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“T-that was unintentional!”, Jonouchi gasped in shock feeling like fainting.</p><p>“Hehe. You really don’t know your own strength, son.”, Gin commented.</p><p>Well, he wasn’t wrong. Aichi did tend to forget the affects his aura can have on people. He took a breath trying to control his emotions. When his aura fully dissipated those who were choking took a massive breath after falling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.</p><p>“So, he is strong. Heh, but he clearly does know how to even control it.”, Christopher thought.</p><p>“Kai, are you alright?”, Aichi asked with concern.</p><p>“Yeah...I’m fine. Don’t forget you have to see if it’s really Ahmes.”, Kai replied, sweating a bit.</p><p>“Right…”, Aichi replied.</p><p>Alfred wrapped his hand-like cloth around Aichi’s hand squeezing it tightly.</p><p>“I’ve got this. No matter what. Do not freak out.”, Aichi thought to himself.</p><p>Leon stood up regaining his composure and throwing the dark ball. Out of the ball came a Gallade though, it’s colors were all weird. The parts that should be green were purple and the parts the should be white, black. It’s eyes glowed a menacing red; it stood there like a statue awaiting orders. </p><p>“It’s him…”, Aichi thought.</p><p>He recognized his aura though it was all twisted and messed up. However even with the manipulation he could still recognize the aura of his oldest friend. It took all of his self control to keep his aura within him. It desperately wanted to break out and destroy the entire castle. He sweated nervously holding in the intense rage he felt.</p><p>“What did you do to Ahmes?”, Aichi asked his tone sounded unamused and you could notice his restrained anger.</p><p>“When he was being swept away I caught him in the perfected dark ball. The wave was supposed to bring you to Galar because of the interference I caught him to make you come here. When a Pokémon is caught by a dark ball its power is boosted beyond its normal maximum levels and they become emotionless and completely obedient. The intense energy that goes into a Pokémon under its influence causes a discoloration similar to shinies as long as the energy remains in it..”, Leon explained.</p><p>“Emotionless…”, Aichi trailed off, looking at Ahmes.</p><p>He had a feeling Leon was leaving out parts so he wouldn’t be as mad. Aichi unconsciously held out his hand to Ahmes.</p><p>“Ahmes...do you recognize me?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>Ahmes was silent briefly looking at Aichi. Aichi struggled to hold in his emotions, visible tears starting to form. Ahmes hand twitched slightly before he put it down. The part of him still in there desperately wanted to comfort his trainer. He had never liked seeing Aichi cry. However, his own desire was pushed down by the power of the dark ball. </p><p>“Please...say something.”, Aichi begged.</p><p>Aichi’s friends, the Kantonians, Oliver, Rati, Jillian and Sharlene couldn’t help but look a bit sad at this exchange. You could hear the emotion in Aichi’s voice and exactly how much he really cared about Ahmes. Kourin fidgeted a bit and was tempted to go over to him.</p><p>“Aichi…”, Alfred said as he squeezed Aichi’s hand in assurance.</p><p>He looked over to Ahmes rather horrified at what Team Asteroid had done to him.</p><p>“Relax, it’s just a Pokémon.”, Christopher said, and Leon flinched giving Christopher a look.</p><p>Christopher simply looked smug, especially seeing a nervous look on Leon’s normally confident face.</p><p>“So am I. I don’t care, he's my friend.”, Aichi replied, his voice extremely quiet, his bangs covered his eyes.</p><p>“It’s gonna be alright Aichi. We’ll get him back.”, Misaki assured, putting her hand on Aichi’s shoulder.</p><p>“Now, you know it’s really him. You know what you have to do now.”, Gin said, before Aichi nodded.</p><p>“I do. I have to win the Circuit and defeat 002f.”, Aichi replied as he looked up determined.</p><p>Their gazes met and Leon gave him a determined look back.</p><p>“You have one month till the circuit. You should prepare yourself.”, Leon said.</p><p>“I will.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“The circuit is a team competition with teams of four. You will need three other people.”, Triton informed.</p><p>“That’s easy! We got him covered!”, Kamui said as he smacked Aichi’s back.</p><p>“Only four though?”, Kourin said.</p><p>“Then we’ll just make two teams! And if one wins we still get the Gallade back!”, Jonouchi suggested.</p><p>“You can’t just…”, Triton was saying.</p><p>“Sure why not?”, Gin replied in a carefree tone.</p><p>“Are you sure about this master Gin?”, Triton questioned.</p><p>“I am.”, Gin replied casually as the others sweat dropped.</p><p>“He reminds me of Ren…”, Misaki commented.</p><p>Aichi was a bit surprised he instantly agreed to something like that. Was he really that confident? Just what was he planning? Whatever it was he knew that he was have to train harder than ever to win.</p><p>“Well...I see you then I guess.”, Aichi said with a light bow.</p><p>Kamui raised his eyebrow giving Aichi a look. Christopher couldn’t help but give him a more judging look that he was actually bowing to a human.</p><p>“You are way too polite, man.”, Kamui commented.</p><p>“Hmm?”, Aichi questioned with a confused look.</p><p>“That’s just how he is and I don’t think that’s ever gonna change.”, Miwa chuckled.</p><p>They then left, Kamui and Jonouchi gave some childish faces as they left.</p><p>Later…</p><p>“So, for now are we going to split up or train together?”, Yugi asked.</p><p>“Uh, I dunno.”, Aichi replied as he looked over to Alfred.</p><p>“Want to be trained by Alfred?”, Aichi asked as he pointed to Alfred and they sweat dropped.</p><p>“Being trained by a Pokémon?”, Jonouchi questioned.</p><p>“I will have you know I am not just any Pokémon. I am Alfred Pendragon the once and future king of Galar and Aichi’s mentor.”, Alfred replied, causing Jonouchi and Honda to jump.</p><p>“You have a ghost friend? And here I thought Yug was the only one.”, Jonouchi said.</p><p>Aichi and Alfred looked at them confused.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prelude To The Circuit Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 Prelude To The Circuit Part 1</p><p>Aichi’s current team <br/>Level 81 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock<br/>Moves:<br/>Stealth rock <br/>Crunch<br/>Stone edge<br/>Play rough</p><p>Level 79 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug<br/>Moves:<br/>Sucker punch<br/>Blizzard<br/>Liquidation <br/>First impression </p><p>Level 80 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel<br/>Moves:<br/>Focus blast<br/>Stone edge <br/>Meteor mash<br/>Dragon pulse</p><p>Level 86 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon<br/>Moves:<br/>Outrage <br/>Iron tail <br/>Dragon dance<br/>Scale shot</p><p>Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel <br/>Moves:<br/>Sacred sword <br/>King’s shield <br/>Iron head <br/>Shadow Claw</p><p>There is only an endless void around.</p><p>“Some people thought of you as the devil.”</p><p>A child Oliver sits on the ground looking over to someone.</p><p> “However I knew better.”</p><p>The person he was looking at was a younger Aichi with his back turned. His face was hidden though tears trailing down his cheeks were visible.</p><p> “I knew that in reality you were kinder than anyone.”</p><p>The young Oliver got up and approached Aichi.</p><p> “You simply wouldn’t let your enemies see it.”</p><p>The young Aichi briefly looked over to Olivier acknowledging his presence. Olivier put a comforting hand on Aichi’s shoulder.</p><p>“You had the burden of a great destiny. One that far exceeded me or anyone else. However I wasn’t envious in the slightest. I knew it was tough for you extremely tough especially with your kind heart.”</p><p>The young Aichi walks forward as he does; he seems to grow older. His clothes changed from his attire as a kid. He now wore a long black general-like coat lined with red. The side of the shoulders had a yellow part hanging off. Underneath was some sort of white zipped up top. He wore grey pants and long white boots. He had a belt similar to his father’s with a red A.</p><p>“I decided I wanted to be by your side. I wanted to protect you and aid you .”</p><p>The young Oliver followed Aichi, also growing older and wearing the same clothes as his current self.</p><p>“Conquering others. Subjugating nations. Bringing the world to your feet. Guiding the world. That is what it means to be the messiah. The world may consider you a devil. But I consider you as what you truly are. You will do what needs to be done even if the world curses you as a demon. You are the true messiah who brought peace to the world.”</p><p>Olivier vision got blurry and he swayed. He held out his hand desperately out to Aichi as he got further away.</p><p>“So why…?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why have you betrayed Team Asteroid? You were more loyal to Team Asteroid than anyone else?!”</p><p>Oliver blinks looking around feeling confused. His vision started to become clearer as it did he noticed the pungent scent of smoke everywhere. He noticed his feet were moving as despite his state as if he wasn’t really there and simply reliving a memory. He walked by the side of Aichi in the same attire he was wearing before. The land around them was scarred and billowing with smoke. Once radiant gold buildings had been tarnished in the destruction. The once magnificent structures were now nothing more than rubble. Even the grandiose statue of Arceus was not unscathed. He could make out a stronghold which they seemed to be heading to. You could tell that the building was a bit worse for wear.</p><p>Oliver wanted to reach out and speak to Aichi beside him like when he had finally reunited with him. Aichi’s eyes were trained forward as straight as an arrow towards the stronghold. He felt completely different then from when he met him before or even when they were kids. No trace of weakness shown in his expression. He was completely focused on the objective in front of him like a good soldier. </p><p>Various elemental attacks shot at them. He felt like jumping, but his body didn’t move. Aichi didn’t seem alarmed in the slightest. They continued to walk forward unfettered to his shock. He noticed a psychic barrier had formed around them. Tons of smoke blocked his vision as they were continuously bombarded with attacks. After a few minutes the attacks ceased.</p><p>“Haha! We did it”, one of the people in the stronghold said.</p><p>“Those demons must be dead, not even a legendary can survive such an attack!”, another gloated.</p><p>Underneath the cover of smoke Oliver saw Aichi’s expression shift to amusement. Aichi continued to walk forward before in an instant he seemed to vanish. The smoke cleared from his vision and the barrier still remained. Aichi stood behind the soldiers holding their general in one hand casually. The general was sweating rivers of sweat and shaked. The soldiers gasped, turning to Aichi and their Pokémon faced him. The general seemed to be struggling to breathe possibly due to the effects of Aichi’s aura like what happened in Hammerlocke castle.</p><p>“Guess who?”, Aichi said with amusement.</p><p>You could see the general’s hair turning white from all of the stress. His heart beating loudly against his chest and sweating rivers of sweat.</p><p>“P-put h-him down!”, a soldier demanded.</p><p>Aichi just scoffed, having a very confident look.</p><p>“Honestly...you dare tell your god what to do.”, Aichi finally said...no it didn’t seem like exactly the Aichi he met or even the 003v he knew.</p><p>The soldier flinched and he backed away unconsciously and noticed their Pokémon had moved back far away from Aichi quivering in fear.  These weren’t wimpy Pokémon either, these were: Charizards, Tyranitars, Aggrons, Nidokings, Gyaradoses, Electivires, Hydriegons, Garchomps, Druddigons, and far more.</p><p>“You aren’t in the position to make demands anyway.”, Aichi said as he raised up his hand to the general’s neck.</p><p>“H-hey what a-are you waiting f-for attack him!?!?!?”, a soldier ordered the Pokémon pointing at Aichi who wore a smug smile.</p><p>Tyranitar is a Pokémon that lives for a battle, a Pokémon that actively seeks out challengers and is said to have unbreakable armor. It nervously shuffled back like it was a Pachirisu or something. The Pokémon looked over Aichi cautiously full of fear. Aichi outstretched a hand to the Pokémon with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Do you want to come with me? Do you want to get back at them for how they have been treating you?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>The Pokémon shuffled nervously looking at each other. A shiny Lycanroc looked down at its damaged paw. You could tell that it had been whipped and beaten a lot; the signs were all over a few of the Pokémon to varying degrees. </p><p>“You really think our Pokémon would betray us?! We have raised most of them since they were babies!”, a soldier said.</p><p>The Lycanroc looked over to Aichi feeling almost lured in. The aura he gave off while to enemies it can choke the will out of them to others it can feel extremely warm and inviting. It was an aura that naturally made those exposed to it want to give up everything for him. Some Pokémon tensed closer towards Aichi. The soldier's expression shifted to disbelief in horror as the Pokémon started walking over to Aichi’s side. A soldier raised a gun to shoot the Pokémon however Aichi used his psychic powers to jam the gun.</p><p>“Good choice. Now...”, Aichi said as he turned to the frightened soldiers.</p><p>He walked over to Aichi’s side raising a Poké ball. Aichi raised up one as well as the soldiers cowered.</p><p>“Go, Morgana!”, Aichi called out, throwing out a Inteleon.</p><p>“Go, Percival!”, Oliver called out, throwing out his Cinderace.</p><p>“Morgana use snipe shot!”, Aichi ordered.</p><p>“Percival use pyro ball!”, Oliver ordered.</p><p>Their attacks hit the soldiers and the other Pokémon joined in.</p><p>“W-why?!”, a soldier questioned.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be surprised. Considering how you have been treating these Pokémon. It’s ironic this place used to be a preserve but the moment the rare Pokémon that it was supposed to be protecting became useful to them of course as you humans tend to do...you exploited them.”, Aichi said, frowning.</p><p>Aichi turned away walking as Oliver followed. The soldiers screamed as they were attacked by their former Pokémon till eventually they went silent.</p><p>“It was just platitudes. They didn’t care at all…”, Aichi said, his voice more quiet now.</p><p>Oliver put his hand on his shoulder as they walked through the former preserve. He noticed a flicker of sadness in Aichi’s eyes. Many were beaten pretty badly which was likely intentional considering they can easily be healed by the healing stations all over the faculty. </p><p>“Olivier can you call for some grunt to pick them up?”, Aichi asked.</p><p>“Yeah...It’s fine 003v they be fine now.”, Oliver replied as he pulled out a communicator.</p><p>As Oliver made the call he noticed two employees of the company standing in front of an injured Haxorus. It seemed they had been rushing, likely hearing that they had arrived. The Haxorus growled at them stubbornly grabbing one of the whips the employees had with its teeth.</p><p>“Darn it you stupid reptile! Just give it to us! Before that-“, one of the employees was saying before he froze.</p><p>He desperately tried to move and panicked as he realized he couldn’t move his body. Both of them screamed as Aichi walked between them. Aichi looked down at the injured Haxorus and it seemed to be protecting something. It held an egg close to its chest. The Haxorus backed away nervously as Aichi approached with eyes full of paranoia and roared at Aichi.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”, Aichi assured.</p><p>The Haxorus growled at him and Aichi looked taken aback. Unlike him Olivier couldn’t understand Pokémon. The Haxorus staggered and swayed as Aichi reached out for the Haxorus.</p><p>“W-wait!”, Aichi pleaded, before the Haxorus started to fall.</p><p>He caught the Haxorus with his psychic powers before it fell. Aichi lowered his head, closing his eyes.</p><p>“She’s dead...you…”, Aichi said with venom in his voice and glared at the two employees who tried to cower but couldn’t move.</p><p>Aichi was surrounded in a dark blue aura.</p><p>“All of that for an egg! You killed her for her egg!”, Aichi said, his voice full of rage.</p><p>“W-wait we can explain?!”, the employee stampered.</p><p>“Explain it to Giratina after you see him in the Distortion World.”, Aichi replied as the two panicked more.</p><p>As Oliver finished the call the employees bodies crumpled to the ground dead. Aichi held the Haxorus’s egg securely.</p><p>“You gave everything to protect this egg. I won’t let it be in vain.”, Aichi said.</p><p>Olivier felt a sad smile form on his face. Aichi lowered down the Haxorus’s body gently and closed her eyes. Aichi’s eyes were shadowed as he did so.</p><p>“003v. It’s alright.”, Olivier assured patting his shoulder as Aichi stubbornly looked away.</p><p>“It’s alright for you to feel. No one else is here.”, Olivier continued.</p><p>Olivier could see him holding back his tears before finally letting them fall.</p><p>“W-why...can’t I just be emotionless?”, Aichi questioned, putting his hand over his heart.</p><p>He may be able to trick their enemies but he couldn’t trick him. Oliver gave him a small hug.</p><p>In reality Olivier rushes to Aichi and the others before they leave.</p><p>“It’s a long story but after I completed the Millennium Puzzle a spirit came from it.”, Yugi explained, gesturing his necklace.</p><p>“Alright.”, Aichi accepted nodding like that was perfectly normal.</p><p>The others sweat dropped at this. To be fair considering how weird Aichi’s own existence was it was no surprise he wasn’t bothered by something so ridiculous. Then suddenly Aichi froze and a worried expression appeared on his face.</p><p>“Wait...Oh...Arceus...my mom is going to kill me...”, Aichi realized, looking very pale.</p><p>Kai and Misaki sweat dropped at this and Kamui looked fearful knowing very well how Aichi’s mother could be.</p><p>“Your mom? Is something wrong?”, Tea asked.</p><p>“I-I’ve got to go back to Kakusa as soon as possible! I’ll just have to train there and make sure she does not find out.”, Aichi replied, looking very panicked and fearful.</p><p>“I don’t get what the deal is. It’s just your mom.”, Jonouchi replied cluelessly.</p><p>“Aichi’s mom is a scary woman…”, Kamui replied shaking.</p><p>“And she’s overprotective of him.”, Misaki added.</p><p>“Ooh…”, Jonouchi replied as Aichi quickly looked around for a way back to Kakusa.</p><p>“Well our boat got blown up so you would have to fly back.”, Yugi said.</p><p>“I...I don’t have any flying Pokémon. I’ll just have to…”, Aichi pondered.</p><p>Flying there with his Psyqualia crossed his mind though he was still a bit worried about losing control again. Still...he knew he would have to use it again eventually versus Leon. So, whether he likes it or not he must use it.</p><p>“I guess...I’ll fly myself.”, Aichi said, before his feet started to hover above the ground and the Kantonians jumped in shock.</p><p>“Wait...but Olivier...this might be my one chance to talk to him.”, Aichi thought.</p><p>“I have to do something here first.”, Aichi said.</p><p>“Well, you're not going alone.”, Misaki said, and Aichi reluctantly nodded in response.</p><p>“Alright.”, Aichi agreed, knowing how much he had already made them worry.</p><p>Aichi sees Oliver approaching him from a distance. The others look a bit cautiously as he comes near. Aichi starts approaching Oliver much to their confusion.</p><p>“Hey bro what are you doing?!”, Kamui questioned incredulously.</p><p>“I need to talk to him.”, Aichi replied simply.</p><p>“Why? He could have been sent down here by Gin.”, Misaki asked.</p><p>Aichi said nothing looking towards Oliver who was now there. Jonouchi sneered at Oliver and Honda readied to hold him back if he needed to. Yugi looked at Aichi with confusion and curiosity as to why he was doing this.</p><p>“Oliver we need to talk before I leave.”, Aichi said.</p><p>“Wait...did...did he ever introduce himself?”, Anzu pondered.</p><p>“No, he didn’t.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>“How do you know him bro?”, Kamui questioned.</p><p>“Oliver is the son of Arthur Gaillard, my father’s brother. Making us cousins.”, Aichi revealed as the others gasped in shock.</p><p>The others gasped in shock besides Kai who just looked shocked but didn’t vocalize it. </p><p>“Your cousin?!”, Kamui questioned.</p><p>“I spent a lot of my early life with him. Just give me a few minutes. Please.”, Aichi said.</p><p>“...Alright. Fine, but me and Kamui will be there to make sure there’s no funny business.”, Misaki replied.</p><p>“I think we already did this.”, Kamui replied.</p><p>Aichi looked over to Olivier.</p><p>“Is that fine with you?”, Aichi asked and Olivier nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I came here to talk as well.”, Oliver replied. </p><p>“We must have been thinking something similar.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“Do you mind following me. Your friends may come along if they wish.”, Olivier asked.</p><p>“You bet we will!”, Kamui replied.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>Oliver, Aichi, Misaki and Kamui started walking.</p><p>“I…”, Aichi looked down as he trailed off.</p><p>“Why am I getting tongue tied now? I have been waiting for this moment.”, Aichi thought.</p><p>Olivier looked over to Aichi noticing his struggle.</p><p>“It must feel a bit awkward to be talking after all these years.”, Olivier said.</p><p>“Yeah...umm...so how has things been since I’ve been gone?”, Aichi asked awkwardly.</p><p>Before Olivier answered they stopped to see a burnt down manner. Aichi’s eyes widened in shock recognizing the building.</p><p>“...My father died and many others in our family in a fire.”, Olivier responded.</p><p>Kamui gasped in shock and Misaki looked to Aichi who became very quiet. Aichi looked down at a loss for words.</p><p>“Arthur’s dead?”, Aichi questioned, sounding as if he could hardly believe it.</p><p>He had wondered why Arthur hadn’t been by his father’s side. He usually always was like how him and Olivier had been.</p><p>“I-I...I am sorry to hear that…”, Aichi said quietly.</p><p>“It wasn’t a accident. It was an attack meant to kill your father.”, Olivier explained and Aichi was at a loss for words.</p><p>His bangs covered his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry...I haven’t been here for you like you were for me. But if you come back with me to Kakusa, maybe we can make things right!”, Aichi said.</p><p>Olivier looked rather shocked at the invitation to Kakusa and knew the implication.</p><p>“I’m sorry 00...Aichi but I can’t betray Team Asteroid. While from your perspective what your father is doing may seem wrong but it truly is the best for the world.”, Olivier replied.</p><p>Aichi looked up heartbroken at his response.</p><p>“How do you know? Have you really seen the people of the outside world? How they’ve lived. When I was with Team Asteroid I didn’t know anything besides my father’s vision. It was drilled in my head since birth that it was my purpose to fulfill his vision. I never experienced other viewpoints or what a free life was like.”, Aichi replied, walking up to Olivier.</p><p>“That freedom leads to conflict and suffering. Only through the watchful guidance of Team Asteroid can the world reach peace. If there’s no differing ideas there’s no conflict and...no one else has to die in war.”, Olivier replied, looking over at the manner during the last part.</p><p>“Olivier...life without freedom is...hell. I know that more than anyone. I suffer the most whenever Team Asteroid tries to control me. Sure freedom can lead to bad things and horrible things. People can be very cruel with free reign to do what they want. But...people can also be very kind to and do things that help people. If people are controlled they can’t evolve or innovate. I may not be fighting Team Asteroid for Arceus, but I believe in the world it created. I believe in the people of this world. Even if they aren’t perfect I know everyone is capable of doing good.”, Aichi replied.</p><p>“The world Arceus created is broken. If life was truly created in its image. It is just as flawed as it’s creations. Living in a region like Kakusa has made you naive. The conflict in Kakusa was merely a childish scuffle compared to the conflict with the other regions.”, Olivier replied with a glare.</p><p>“Fuck you! You don’t know what we’ve been through! You weren’t there! How could you possibly know!”, Kamui loudly interjected and Misaki didn’t stop him glaring at Olivier herself.</p><p>“You’re not the only one who’s suffered.”, Misaki said angrily.</p><p>“Then let’s test how strong your will is Aichi! We’ll battle with one Pokémon of the same type.”, Olivier declared pointing at Aichi.</p><p>“Why would he impose a weird condition like that?”, Kamui wondered.</p><p>“It’s what we call an honor battle. The two trainers in one fight with a Pokémon of the same type, an even playing field. It’s usually to determine who’s way better at raising Pokémon.”, Kamui jumped as Neve walked in.</p><p>“Who’s way is better huh? It’s a battle of ideals.”, Misaki said.</p><p>“Exactly.”, Neve replied.</p><p>“Oh oh! A battle that should be entertaining!”, Rati said.</p><p>“What the?! Are you guys ninjas?!”, Kamui questioned.</p><p>“We’re trained soldiers or course we know basics like stealth.”, Raul said, causing Kamui to jump and growl at him.</p><p>“Which type?”, Aichi questioned.</p><p>“Dragon type.”, Olivier declared.</p><p>“Alright! I won’t back down! I’ll show you how serious I am! Go, Soul Saver!”, Aichi called out throwing out Soul Saver.</p><p>“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! (I won’t let you get away with making mama angry!)”, Soul Saver roared angrily after she came out feeling the same strong emotions as her trainer through the link.</p><p>“Go Prominence Core!”, Olivier called out.</p><p>“Garchomp! Garchomp! Garchomp! (I won’t lose to some pet dragon!)”, Prominence Core roared at Soul Saver challengingly.</p><p>“Get em bro!”, Kamui cheered.</p><p>“This is so childish.”, Misaki sighed.</p><p>“I can see they really care about each other but they're both too hard headed to concede to the other. They both think they’re right and know what’s best for each other.”, Misaki thought.</p><p>“Soul Saver, let’s go! Use scale shot!”, Aichi ordered.</p><p>Soul Saver shot scales at Prominence Core.</p><p>“Prominence Core use dragon rush!”, Olivier ordered.</p><p>Prominence Core charged at Soul Saver its fins cutting through the scales. Soul Saver narrowly dodged Prominence Core and glared.</p><p>“Soul Saver use iron tail!”, Aichi ordered.</p><p>Soul Saver dug it’s tusks deep into Prominence Core before it could evade. She slammed her tail hard onto Prominence Core’s rough scales. Prominence Core quickly collected itself slashing at Soul Saver’s tusks with its fin.</p><p>“Prominence Core use flamethrower!”, Olivier ordered.</p><p>“Soul Saver!”, Aichi called out as Soul Saver’s top half was engulfed with blue flames.</p><p>“Heh, is this fight already done. 003v really has become soft in the Kakusa region. After all a Haxorus isn’t even an optimal choice for a dragon type.”, Raul commented.</p><p>“Don’t…”, Aichi said as his voice became deeper.</p><p>“Haxorus!!! Haxorus!!! (Count me out yet!!!)”, Soul Saver roared.</p><p>Prominence Core staggered back as its flame started to be overwhelmed by another blue flame. Through the flame Soul Saver’s eyes glowed menacingly. </p><p>“Prominence Core don’t back down!”, Olivier ordered.</p><p>“What a miscalculation. His Garchomp really should evade.”, Raul said.</p><p>“It’s about his pride. He can’t run away.”, Neve replied.</p><p>Prominence Core stood its ground, its fire clashing with Soul Saver’s own. Soul Saver’s glowing eyes showed that she was now using outrage. </p><p>“Why can’t you see...”, Olivier thought.</p><p>“That you’re wrong!”, Aichi thought.</p><p>“I don’t want to be your enemy.”, they both thought.</p><p>The area around started to shake and parts of it started to melt from the heated clash. Good thing they were away from civilians here. </p><p>“Seems 003v’s Haxorus is very powerful Raul.”, Rati said.</p><p>“It’s due to its exposure to 003v’s power as an egg. It’s made his Haxorus unnaturally powerful compared to most of its species. It’s like the enhancement 002f and 004a use but permanent.”, Raul explained.</p><p>“That’s amazing can the other Psyqualia users do that as well?”, Neve asked.</p><p>“I won’t answer it here with enemies nearby.”, Raul replied and Neve nodded.</p><p>Rati casually held a box of donuts and munched on one.</p><p>“Want one?”, she asked Misaki who sweat dropped.</p><p>They weren’t sure how long they had sat there but considering the stubbornness of the two they knew it was long very long. The others had even come there worried something bad had happened. They also sweat dropped as Aichi continued to battle even with his stomach growling like an angry Salamence. The two Pokémon sweated as they were running out of energy. The two ended up collapsing making the battle a draw. </p><p>“Want a donut, 003v?”, Rati asked.</p><p>“Thank you!”, Aichi hastily thanked before devouring the donut in a few bites.</p><p>“You idiot you should have eaten before. You should know how much your Psyqualia drains your energy.”, Olivier scolded Aichi, sounding like a worried parent.</p><p>Soul Saver smelled the donuts and buckets of drool leaked from her mouth. She jumped up ignoring her tiredness skipping over to Rati.</p><p>“Haxorus? (Can I have one too?)”, Soul Saver asked, with her tail wagging like a puppy.</p><p>“Aww! Your Haxorus is so cute! You can have one too.”, Rati said, holding out the donut like a dog treat and Soul Saver gulped down the donut in one go,</p><p>“Why are you guys taking food from them? It could be drugged or something?” , Honda questioned.</p><p>“Rati wouldn’t do that.”, Aichi replied almost instantly sounding strangely sure.</p><p>Olivier’s eyes widened looking over to Aichi.</p><p>“Does he?”, Olivier thought.</p><p>“Why are you so sure of that we met for the first time today?”, Rati asked.</p><p>“Really? That’s strange...I feel like we have.”, Aichi questioned, blinking a bit with a look of confusion.</p><p>“Now, that I think of it I only spent a few of my early years with Olivier yet I feel like I’ve known him for a lot longer.”, Aichi thought.</p><p>“Strange…”, Yugi trailed off as Anzu looked over to him.</p><p>“Why does the image of the five of them together feel so familiar?”, Yugi thought.</p><p>Suddenly he had a very strange flash. Aichi had the Quatre Knights by his side and a Haxorus. He wore a black general-like cloak. The attire seemed rather out of character for Aichi he knew especially the sinister smirk he had on his face.</p><p>“So you’re the other messiah of this era?”, 003v questioned.</p><p>To be continued…</p><p>Yeah I’m that evil to give you that cliffhanger. Sorry for the lack of updates I have had a hard time writing. Wow, this chapter felt a lot longer than it actually was to me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>